Always Something
by Paw Print Pajamas
Summary: Living a lie is always hard. Sometimes it's even harder when that lie comes out in the open. For Tony DiNozzo, that lie just may end his life and the lives of his friends. Or it might help him find the family he never had. Contains Dark Themes.


CBS and Paramount Pictures own NCIS.

Always Something

It was when it was quiet that Ziva David found it hardest to concentrate. Right now the only sound in the bullpen was coming from McGee's keyboard as he rapidly typed up his latest report. Ziva tried to write up her own but something was nagging at her… or rather someone. Tony DiNozzo.

In the past it wasn't unusual for Tony to be late on days that they weren't working on a case. Even then he had never been more than 15 minutes late. It was now 0900 and he still hadn't shown up. His absence was making her worried and Ziva didn't like being worried. She picked up the phone and dialed Tony's familiar number. McGee looked at her but wisely kept his mouth shut. He knew how she could get when she got worried. She was almost as bad as Gibbs when it came to Tony.

They both knew that if Tony didn't show up they would have a ticking time bomb on their hands. That was something they wanted to avoid at all costs. Nothing scared the team more than when Gibbs was angry.

She called again this time dialing his home number. She grew frustrated when she heard the beeping of a busy signal. Like most law enforcement, only a few people knew this number and in any case Tony preferred to use his cell phone even at home.

Abandoning her report, she decided to ask Abby to trace his cell's GPS coordinates, hoping that Gibbs wasn't with her. Compulsively, Ziva grabbed her pack and gun. Again McGee didn't say anything but he up lifted an eyebrow in curiosity.

Ziva sighed in relief that Gibbs wasn't in the lab. However, Palmer was there. She didn't have anything against but she felt there was something more than a little odd about the young man.

"Hey Ziva. What brings you to my humble lab." Abby truly was curious. Ziva rarely came down to the lab when they weren't working a case.

"I was hoping that you could track down DiNozzo's cell phone for me."

"Why? Is Tony missing? Please don't tell me that he's missing. Gibbs will kill him if he's gone missing." Abby said all this while quickly typing. "It's a rule… never be unreachable. Tony never breaks Gibbs' rule."

"I do not know if he's missing. He never showed up for work. I do not want Gibbs to blow up over this." Ziva tried to be nonchalant but the other woman saw through the act.

"That's so sweet. You're worried about Tony."

"I am not worried about Tony," She denied. "I do not wish to incur Gibbs wrath while he is trying to find him. I do not like that he is more than an hour late."

"You're worried," piped up Palmer.

"I think I liked you better when you were afraid of me." Ziva glared at him.

"Ziva, play nice. It's nice to know that you care about Tony." Just then the computer dinged telling them that they had a result. Abby's smile soon turned into a slight frown. "That's hinky."

"What is it?" asked Palmer.

"GPS shows that the phone is at his apartment." She sat down on her stool. "I don't like this."

"Palmer, come with me."

"Wait! Why can't I come?" Abby pouted.

"You know that Gibbs would kill anyone who puts you in danger. That includes his own team," replied Palmer before Ziva could answer.

"We need you to keep an eye on that GPS. Call me if it moves. Don't tell anyone not even McGee."

LEO's surrounded Tony's apartment complex when Ziva and Palmer arrived. From where she parked Ziva could see a broken window on the second story. Ziva took out her camera as she exited her car and began taking pictures of the crime scene. She told Palmer to follow her. She had a feeling that the window was from Tony's apartment.

She snapped pictures whenever she saw trace amounts of glass. She had Palmer bag and Tag when she found a particularly large piece that had blood on it. Abby would have to run a test on it to see if it was Tony's.

It took the LEO's ten minutes to realize that Ziva and Palmer weren't supposed to be there. Neither one of them were wearing their NCIS jackets so the looked like regular civilians. A detective saw her taking the pictures and approached her. Ziva hated dealing with LEO's, they always seem to get in the way of the investigations.

"Ma'am," said the detective, "I need you to give me everything you collected and then you and your friend will have to leave. If you don't you will be charged with interfering with an investigation."

Palmer cringed at the way the detective was talking to Ziva. He knew you never call Ziva 'ma'am'. To his surprise she remained calm albeit a little stiff

"Actually, I was about to go up to the apartment to confirm that it belonged to an agent. I am certain I am right, and then I will ask you for your evidence. Also I need to know where that agent is, no?"

"Agent? Are you FBI?"

"NCIS. My partner lives here and that is his apartment."

The detective motioned for them to follow them up stairs. Ziva's eyes swept over the walls and floor looking for clues to what happened and when it happened. But she didn't see anything unusual.

The LEO's were trying to break into the apartment when they arrived. Ziva scoffed at their attempts to get in. She knew that she could have gotten in within seconds.

"Maybe I can be of assistance," asked Ziva.

The young cop trying to break into the apartment looked to his boss. The detective nodded at his subordinate to give Ziva the tools, which she ignored. Instead she reached into her pocket to get her keys and after finding the right one easily unlocked the door. Palmer gave her a questioning look as to why she had Tony's key.

"He has my key as well. I trust him that he has enough respect for me to not snoop though my home."

It took both Ziva and the detective to push the door open. The place was a mess. But that wasn't on any of their minds.

"If it wasn't our case before it is now," stated Palmer in shock.

The body of a dead marine was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. At his feet was Tony's cell phone. Even from where they were standing a name could be seen on the tiny screen… GIBBS.

* * *

It was ten seconds after Ziva and Palmer left that McGee began to wonder what was going on. He finished his report and went down to see Abby. Ducky was there asking if she had seen Palmer. He looked at the computers and quickly realized what he was seeing.

"Why are you tracking Tony and Ziva's phones?"

"Yes Abby, why are you tracking them without telling me?" Gibbs entered the labs carrying a Caff-Pow in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"Ziva asked me to look for Tony since he didn't show up. She was worried about him. She took Palmer with her…"

Gibbs wasn't sure why Ziva would take Palmer with her. She didn't have that much patience with the younger man. He would see him as a hindrance. Not that she blamed her; Palmer was odd to put things nicely.

They were surprised when Abby's phone rang. They went surprised by the way Abby pounced on it. They knew that it was Ziva. No one but the team had the number for the Lab.

"Hello…Yes… Not everything… No… Maybe… Not the best idea… WHAT… Wait! How's Tony… I'll ask around."

"Well," asked Gibbs impatiently.

"We have a case. Ziva will fill you in when you get to Tony's. I want to go with you. Please. This is Tony." Gibbs made the mistake of looking in her eyes.

"McGee…"

"Full gear. On it, Boss." McGee had Abby follow him to get what she needed.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the parking lot at Tony's apartment. Abby was wearing all sorts of protective gear and was not happy about it. She really hoped that it wasn't obvious that she was wearing a bulletproof vest. Sometimes Gibbs 'Papa bear' behavior went a little too far for Abby's liking. She would been wearing a helmet as well if it weren't for McGee reminding the boss that she would stand out a lot more if she was wearing it. They did want her to blend in. She was even carrying Tony's pack that he left at the office over the weekend.

Her ear was plastered to her cell trying to find what hospital he was at. Bethesda was nearest to where he lived but unless they knew that he was NCIS it was unlikely he was taken there.

Abby looked around and couldn't see Ziva anywhere. Palmer on the other hand was sitting in the back of a police cruiser. By the look of things it looked like he was cuffed. She knew that Ducky would take care of that. Gibbs wouldn't let a member of his team be mistreated.

They went to Tony's apartment and saw Ziva was yelling at a LEO. Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment before he went to try to calm the woman.

"What do we have?"

"Dead Corporal. Name unknown but he is clearly wearing his dog tags but the detective will not let me anywhere near the body. He cuffed Palmer when he tried to find the time of death. I do not know where he is now."

"I couldn't let anyone one tamper with the body until I knew that it was authorized." The detective thought he was helping himself from getting into trouble.

"What can you tell me about my agent?" Gibbs demanded an answers."

"At first we thought he was a jumper."

"Jumper?" asked Ziva confused.

"Suicide, Ziva," barked Gibbs. "Why would someone jump though a closed window?"

"I wondered the same thing. Anyway, the neighbor below him was getting ready for his morning and saw your agent fall."

"His name is Tony," snapped Abby. "_Tony_ would never kill himself."

"Where is he?" asked McGee interrupting Abby's rant before it got out of hand.

"I'm not sure. He was in serious condition. George Washington is closest should have been taken there unless the EMT's knew who he was."

"I called all the hospitals except for Bethesda. Tony wasn't at any of them," said Abby.

"Then call Bethesda. Also, I want you to start dusting for prints. Ziva, take pictures. McGee, bag anything that seems relevant."

"Bag, everything. On it boss."

"Ducky, what have you found?"

"This unfortunate chap is Christian Fuller. I'm guessing he expired between two and four days ago. I'm guessing that he is no older that 19 or 20. He took to bullets, one to the head and the other to the heart postmortem. He also has blunt force trauma to the back of his head that may have been the fatal blow. I also found some defensive bruising but I don't believe he struggled against the bindings."

"He was already dead when he was tied to the chair," stated McGee.

"No, he was sedated," replied Gibbs.

"That's what I was thinking." Ducky began to pack up. "I'm done here. I'll get Mr. Palmer then take Corporal Fuller home."

"Abby, go with Ducky."

"I want to stay. You're a man down and I can help."

"Alright Abbs, but I want you to stay in my line of sight at all times."

"No problem bossman."

"Gibbs, you may want to see this!" called Ziva.

In her hand were torn pictures of Kate Todd, Tony's former partner. Who ever attacked Tony wanted to go straight to the heart.

Having Kate suddenly thrown in their faces like that was hard for all of those on the team that knew her. Ziva allowed them to have a few moments to digest what they saw and bagged the photos herself. She went though all of Tony's albums and saw that many of the pictures were missing photos.

Soon after Ziva found the torn photos Ducky and Palmer left with Fuller's body. Ducky knew that his job wasn't going to help Tony but the faster he got done with Fuller's autopsy the faster he could get to the hospital to check on Tony.

Abby found that Tony was at Bethesda. She wasn't sure how he ended up there but she didn't really care and were very thankful. Tony would have better equipped doctors there than at any other hospital in the area.

Gibbs had McGee finish taking prints after he collected evidence. He was taking protecting Abby seriously and Abby let him since if she protested things would get ugly fast. The team knew that he felt guilty for not being there for Tony when he needed him. It was best to just let him be if meant getting his job done with least number of civilian casualties. This meant that he had to do interviews with those who lived in the apartment. Many of the neighbors claimed that they didn't see anything. Their first break came in the form a little old lady with cookies. Abby had a good feeling about this woman and it nothing to do with the cookies.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs. This is my forensics expert Abby Sciuto. We're from NCIS."

"You wanted to ask me questions. You want to know if I have seen anything that might to do with what happened to Anthony. I don't know much. My son visits every weekend. Everyone in the building knows and allows him a parking space. However, this weekend a black Mercedes Benz was in his usual spot. He told me that it was a rental from Dulles."

Gibbs was impressed with the way the old woman went straight to the point. Most of the time he couldn't get two words out of witnesses.

"My son is a lawyer, Agent Gibbs. I know how to talk to cops."

"Anything else?"

"The Mercedes was gone before the police got here. I didn't see who was driving or how many were in the car. I really hope that you find out what happened. Anthony is a good kid."

The second witness was more than happy to talk. It was his overprotective mother that was making things difficult for Gibbs. She didn't want to get 'involved'.

"Momma, I saw the bad people," cried the little boy. "They were big and scary and I didn't like them!"

"Can you tell me about them?" asked Gibbs.

"They were tall like you. Black hair. Mean eyes. They had pizza, Lot's of it. They talked like they were in an Al Pacino movie."

"The mob," whispered Abby. The kid must have heard her because he nodded.

The last person they spoke to was the man who actually saw Tony fall. For the past hour the man had been in shock. The way the LEO's were questioning him, like he was a suspect not a witness, wasn't helping him calm down. Gibbs forced them to leave and sat at the table. Abby stood to the side where she knew Gibbs could see her.

"Did Tony try to kill himself?"

"No." replied Gibbs softly. "We have evidence that he was pushed."

"Someone tried to kill him. Why?"

"We don't know. That's what we are trying find out." Gibbs paused for a moment. "Is there anything that you can think of that can help us?"

"I was late coming home on Friday. There was a Mercedes in the parking lot. No one here owns anything that fancy. There men I never seen before came out. They had pizza. I saw two of the men clearly. They were young, maybe early thirties. Italian. Thuggish. The one I guy I couldn't see had a cane. They were speaking Italian; I remember a few words from high school but not enough to know what they were talking about. I know one word 'zio' it means uncle. They were dresses in very expensive clothes. One guy was wearing a leather jacket."

"Thank you. Your information might help us," said Gibbs.

"Just let me know when you catch this bastard."

* * *

They left the building to find that Ziva and McGee were already loading the truck. Abby wanted to help but Gibbs wouldn't let her. The soon had the all the evidence in the truck.

Abby sensed rather than saw the person with the gun. She also sensed that it was aimed at Gibbs. She heard herself screaming for them to get down all the while pushing Gibbs to the ground. Her whole body recoiled with pain and shock as a bullet pounded into her back, thankful for the bulletproof vest she had been forced to wear. One of her ankles snapped as she landed due to the weight of her knee-high boots. Gibbs pulled her to the other side of the truck as the others ran off to find the person who shot at them.

"You know I didn't give you that vest so that you can jump in front of bullets," chided Gibbs gruffly.

"As soon as its clear I'm taking you to the hospital.

Abby didn't notice that Gibbs was the only one that stayed with her until the other two came back to report. None of them liked what was said.

"He got away. He took a shot at Ziva but missed. We didn't get a look at his face but he was pretty tall," McGee Said

Gibbs took Abby to the hospital in Ziva's car. Abby hadn't said a word since she was shot. Gibbs was worried that she was going into shock. He was a little surprised when she took off her boots but understood when he saw her ankle. He was no doctor but he had seen more than his share of broken ankles.

They stopped at a coffee shop. Gibbs got his usual and grabbed a bottle of water for Abby hopeful that it would help her. He forced her to drink and noticed that she relaxed and handed her the water.

"Are you ok Abbs?" she shook her head no. "Drink." She obeyed. "Now, are you ok?"

"Yea, just don't let me do that again. It nearly hit my spine."

"I didn't let you do anything. You are the one who jumped in front of that bullet. Vance is not going to be happy with us. You belong in a lab; not in the field."

"Vance is never happy with our team. I don't like him."

"You don't like the way he treats DiNozzo."

"Do you think Tony's ok? I know he was pushed out the window but I don't think that's the worst thing that happened this weekend."

"Abby, this is Tony DiNozzo were talking about. He's resilient. He's always finds ways to survive the most unusual situations. Besides, he still doesn't have my permission to die."

They soon reached the hospital. Gibbs awkwardly carried Abby inside because she took her other boot off as well knowing that she wouldn't be able to balance on one foot.

Gibbs sat her down in the first empty chair that he could find, thankful that it wasn't near the nurses' station. He spoke to the first nurse he saw that wasn't too busy. Abby needed to get looked at as soon as possible so she could get back to her lab. He also asked about Tony but all she told him was that Tony was in surgery and that his family had to be informed before he could tell him anything other than that. Gibbs was fuming at that. The nurse probably never even looked at Tony's rather lengthy file. Abby almost smiled at the yelling that she knew was coming.

"That boy doesn't have any family. If you did you your job you would know that I am his next of kin. Did you even look at the file?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Gibbs—"

"Special Agent Gibbs."

"It's been really busy around here all morning." The nurse was crying. This time Abby really did smile.

"I can see that." He turned around and looked at the two people other than Abby sitting in the waiting room. "Now, tell me about DiNozzo."

"M—" Gibbs glared at the nurse. "Agent DiNozzo is stable but in critical condition. On the left side a rib punctured his lung. There is no other major damage to his internal organs. A bullet nicked his liver. He was also shot in his thigh. There are multiple broken bones, mostly to the left side, including his left arm and leg. He has a large contusion on his head that needed stitches. We had to shave his hair."

"GIBBS!" Abby cried suddenly. "I think I felt the bullet move." She gasped loudly. "No, I know I felt the bullet move."

The nurse hurriedly called for a doctor and less than a minute later several came out with a gurney.

* * *

It was two hours later when Ducky arrived at the hospital. The autopsy was straightforward. Corporal Fuller died from the bullet in his head. The wound to the back of his skull was substantial but not enough to kill him. Fuller looked as if he died a very painful death.

During the autopsy Ducky had a feeling that he had met Fuller before but he couldn't remember when. But now wasn't the time to think about the mystery that was Christian Fuller. His friend needed him and he needed his friend… even if it was only to talk about the case.

"Tell me about Fuller, Duck."

"I'm afraid it was the gun shot to the head that killed him. Jethro, the young man was severely beaten before he died. He would have been in agony for hours before he was finally shot. There is no reason to believe he would have survived even if he weren't shot. I sent a sample of his blood to Abigail's lab. It was most curious that she wasn't there working to solve this case."

"She's in surgery. I'm guessing McGee and Ziva didn't tell you what happened after you left. She was shot. The vest didn't fully protect her like it should have."

"I haven't seen them since I left the sce… Anthony's apartment." They sat in silence for a few moments. "Jethro, are you—"

"I'm fine. I'm not the one stuck in surgery. I'm not the one who's been shot. I'm not the one who's fighting for my life. Why shouldn't I be fine?"

Before Ducky could say anything a doctor interrupted them.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm Dr. Bryce. Ms. Sciuto will make a full recovery. She is awake and getting a cast placed on her ankle as we speak. As soon as she has some proper footwear she can go."

"Ducky?"

"I'll be glad to find some shoes for that girl; maybe some sensible ballet slippers. She won't be happy not being able to wear those platforms she enjoys so much."

"Ducky, get her something that she'll actually wear. I don't need another fire in the lab just because she doesn't like her shoes. She's never wearing those platforms to work again." Gibbs turned back to the doctor again as Ducky left muttering to himself about the different types of shoes he could get her. "Can I see her?"

Dr. Bryce nodded and motioned that Gibbs should follow him.

"The only reason I'm allowing Ms. Sciuto to leave is because NCIS has a reputation to leave A.M.A. Ms. Sciuto will need to be watched for the next 48 hours. Even with precautions, infection is still possible. If that happens bring her back immediately."

"She will be staying with me until her ankle heals. Her apartment doesn't have an elevator." The doctor didn't need to know that Abby would likely stay in her lab until she was forced out. Palmer could take care of her when he was busy.

Gibbs saw that Abby was already figuratively on her feet. She proved that she could handle the crutches. It was impressive that she was out of bed already.

He didn't want her to push herself to fast. He knew that the team had the habit of doing things before they were ready when they were determined. Abby was the same. McGee seemed like to be the only one who knew his limits… that or he was too green to reach them.

"Keep practicing Abbs. Ducky will be back here soon with shoes."

"You sent _Ducky_ to get me shoes. Can't I wear my platforms?" whined Abby.

"No. Do you really think you can balance on one foot for any amount of time?"

It wasn't long before Ducky came into the room with a pair of high tops with at skull and crossbones design. Abby smiled when she saw the shoes. She seriously thought he would get her orthopedic shoes… or worse ballet slippers.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later the whole team other than Gibbs was in the bullpen. Abby, slightly doped up on Vicodin, was sitting in Tony's chair. Gibbs stormed in a few minutes later with a coffee in one hand and milk in the other. Abby grimaced when she realized the milk was for her but the glare she was getting convinced her to drink it.

"McGee!"

"Right," he stepped in front of the plasma where two pictures were on it, Tony and Christian. "Corporal Christian Fuller, age 21, joined the Marines in 2006 at age 18. He graduated at the top of his class, valedictorian. Never got in trouble aside from a parking violation in 2004."

"Both parents are deceased," continued Ziva. "Father, Ryan, was a Gunnery Sergeant deployed in Afghanistan in 2001. Mother, Lia, died a few months after Corporal Fuller joined the Marines. She had breast cancer. His only other family is his brother, Ryan. He is only seven."

"Boss, they lived in Baltimore. Tony was their neighbor when he lived there. Corporal Fuller drove to Washington every morning so he didn't have to move his kid brother from the only home he knew. Fuller had a four year contract that was ended in June 2010.

"McGee, Ziva! Head up to Baltimore and bring back the kid. He's in protective custody until we can find out who his next of kin is. Palmer stay with Abby. Abbs…"

"Begin working on the prints and take a look at the bullets. I'm on it bossman."

"Boss," interrupted McGee, "I also did a background check on Tony. "I couldn't find anything from before he turned twelve, not even a birth announcement."

"When you get back from Baltimore I want you to find that missing information. I'm going back to the hospital.

* * *

Ziva had never been to Baltimore before. McGee was grateful that he was driving. Ziva's driving only got worse when she was worried. He was worried about Tony as well though he would never admit that.

While McGee drove he thought about all the reasons twelve years of Tony's life was missing. Many of the ideas were crazy. A few were possible but improbable. The one that made the most sense was the one that McGee didn't want to think about because it would mean Tony's past was worse than he told any one. He really hoped that he was wrong.

Ziva was more concerned about the present. Gibbs told them nothing about Tony's condition. Surely, he would have told them if something was wrong. They had the right to know… she had the right to know.

"Tony is stubborn, yes? He will refuse to die if only to annoy me. I do not think Gibbs could survive if Tony died. Besides, he is one of very few people who can understand Abby. He knows that she needs him. Not to many people can tolerate her hugs…"

"Ziva! Tony will be fine. He always somehow ends up fine. I think he was born with a rabbit's foot in one hand and a broken mirror in the other." Ziva looked confused. "A rabbit's foot is a symbol of good luck while a broken mirror is a symbol of bad luck; especially if you're the one who breaks it. You know Tony has this talent for getting into impossible situations that should kill him but always manages to get out with minimal damage. No matter how bad things get he gets lucky and he's stronger because of it.

"You've been Tony's partner for four years, right?" Ziva nodded. "Then you know that with Tony anything is possible. He will survive because that's what he does."

McGee truly believed what he said. Most men would have died if they experienced even half of what Tony had gone through and that wasn't including anything that happened before he joined NCIS. Even more would have gotten safer jobs. But Tony stuck with NCIS… with Gibbs.

Tony could be considered to be reckless; in the beginning McGee would have agreed with them and to some extent he still did. But he knew now that Tony was just more willing to go the extra mile to catch the bad guys. He acted like he had nothing to lose.

The rest of the trip to Baltimore was quiet. They had no idea where to find Ryan Fuller. It was May so he would still be in school but it was past 1600. The apartment was the only place other than the school that they knew he could be.

The apartment seemed to be rather nice for an orphaned Marine Corporal. It was a good neighborhood but considering Tony once lived here it wasn't that much of a surprise. It was their good luck that someone one was coming out just as they left the car. They flashed their badges to the woman, Samantha Grey, and introduced themselves.

"Do you know where we can find Ryan Fuller?" asked McGee.

"His nanny, Gioia Stabile, usually takes him to get an ice cream every Monday after school on the next block. Ryan and Gioia should be there now." McGee and Ziva turned back to the sedan. "I would suggest walking. It is a very popular ice cream parlor."

The duo walked to the ice cream parlor. Mrs. Grey was right the place was packed. There didn't even seem to be any standing room at all. Ryan Fuller was nowhere to be seen but that didn't mean he wasn't there. When they found him he was laughing and joking with what they assumed to be his nanny. They were going to destroy that. They were going to have to tell that little boy that his brother was gone.

"Come on Ziva, we have to tell him."

"This is going to be hard, yes?"

"Yeah, Ziva this is going to be hard."

They walked toward Ryan. They already decided that Ziva was the one who was going to do the talking.

"Ryan Fuller?" The little boy nodded. "I'm Ziva David and this is Tim McGee." They took out their badges for Gioia's benefit and to get the boy to trust them. "We are from NCIS. Do you know what that is?"

"Christian said that you are Navy cops. Is Christian ok?"

"Do you think we can go back to your home to talk?" asked McGee. Gioia was confused. Christian did tell her about NCIS and that she should call them in case something happened to him.

The walk back to the apartment was quick. Ziva noticed that it was very sparse. There were a few toys and a gaming system. Most of the games were kid oriented but a few were obviously for the Corporal.

"Ryan, something happened to Christian while he was in D.C." Ziva wanted to break the news as gently as possible. "Do you know who he was staying with this weekend?"

"He went to visit Tony. Christian is going away for a while. He needed to ask Tony if I could stay with while he was in Iraq." McGee decided to check that out as soon as he could.

"Ryan, I went to Tony's apartment this morning. I am sorry but your brother is dead." Ziva was expecting tears but that wasn't what she got. The little boy was calm. It was obvious that he had seen too much death in his short life. He left the room and came back with a small safe.

"Christian said that there are papers in that box that I have to give to Agent Gibbs if something happened to him. I don't know Agent Gibbs but Tony said he does and that Agent Gibbs would take care of everything. Christian said that I have to live with Tony if something happens to him."

"Tony was hurt very badly. It might be a while before he can take care of you. But we can take you to Agent Gibbs so that you can give him that box." Ziva turned to Gioia who was crying. She really cared to Christian and Ryan and thought of the boys as grandchildren. "Can you pack some clothes for Ryan? We have to take him to NCIS headquarters. Our boss wants to talk to him."

"Yeah. I can take care of things here. Ryan won't be coming back will he?" McGee shook his head. "I can make arrangements for the apartment and things like that. My husband owns a moving company. His men can pack everything and ship it to Washington." With that Gioia went into Ryan's room and began packing some clothes in Christian's biggest suitcase. She also packed a notebook computer and some toys for the boy.

* * *

Gibbs didn't know how long he had been sitting in the waiting room. He hated doing nothing but with without any ideas of who the suspects were, all leads came to a dead-end. There were too many suspects. Every person Tony put in jail and their families and friends, plus the families of victims whose cases went cold all had motives. Add the fact that Tony had been a cop since the mid 90's; there was thousands of possibilities. The only clue they had was that they were Italians.

There was the possibility that Tony wasn't the intended target. The Corporal was the one they actually killed. But the way he was killed and the fact that Tony was tortured for days afterward suggested that the killers wanted Fuller out of the way.

Tony was his and anyone on the team would tell you that if you break something that belonged to Leroy Jethro Gibbs you better be prepared to suffer the consequences. Abby and Ducky were the only two who got the same protection as Tony. He would do anything for his team. It would be hard but he would survive if he lost McGee, Ziva, or Palmer. But if he lost Tony, Abby, or Ducky he would simply shut the world out.

Gibbs was so absorbed in his that he didn't hear anyone approach him.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm Dr. Krieger. Anthony is out of surgery but is in a coma. His lungs are still very weak and because of his history with the plague we had to place him in a clean room as a precaution. It's only for the next 48 hours then we will place him in ICU. He's on a ventilator to help him breathe. Needless to say, the next are critical."

"Can I see him?"

"I can do one better than that. If you want I can arrange for you to stay the night."

He was temped. "I can't. Tony isn't the only member of my team to get hurt today. My forensic expert was shot and broke her ankle today. She's staying with me until it's ok for her to live on her own again. I need to see Tony."

"I understand. You need to see for yourself that he's alive."

Five minutes later he was entering the clean room. The blue lights were missing this time. But like last time no one was sure that he would live through the night. Gibbs grabbed his hand.

"Remember your orders, DiNozzo. You. Will. Not. Die."

Tony turned his head toward his boss.

"Remarkable. You two must be really close. So far you're the only voice that he's responded to. In all my years I noticed that most patients in this condition only respond to family. His best friend wouldn't get the same response that you did."

Gibbs looked at the nurse but didn't say anything to her; he knew she wasn't expecting him to. She knew. That smile on her face told him everything. She knew that Tony was his. She left quietly.

"They really did a number on your hair, kid. I'll bring you a hat the next time I come. I have to go. Abby needs me too." He let go of Tony's hand and he saw him move his head back to where is was before.

* * *

Ziva and McGee weren't back from Baltimore when Gibbs entered the bullpen. He had never been more thankful that he was alone. He pulled up DiNozzo's personnel file. The first time he looked at this file was nearly nine years ago. Back then he skipped the personal information and dismissed it as irrelevant. Now Gibbs wanted to know everything.

Everything wasn't much. General information was first; father Antonio mother Elizabeth (deceased 12-24-1982). Gibbs noted that he had aunts and uncles that were also dead. He had cousins but no contact info for any of them. In fact, the only contact info was Tony's until he reached next of kin, which was Gibbs' cell number.

Then there was his general health information. Tony's weight was a low and Gibbs vowed that he would make sure that the kid ate more often. He told himself that it was because if it were any lower he wouldn't pass his next physical. In truth, he didn't want to lose the best field agent he had ever worked with. He had a few major injuries before he became a cop but none of them went into detail of how he got them.

His schooling is what interested Gibbs nest. While not required, most agents include their primary school. Tony didn't even though with his background any school he went to would have been impressive. However, only Rhode Island Military Academy and Ohio State were listed. He already knew this. He remembered Tony mentioning a private school but never any names.

Tony's occupational history was lengthy. He never held a job for longer than six months before he became a cop. He did hold a construction job every summer while he was in college. It seem that Tony might really want to know how he was going to get the boat out of his basement. The kid probably already knew how he was going to do it.

None of this told him what he wanted to know. He would have to wait for McGee. He would know what to look for and how to look for it. Right now he had to check up on Abby. He grabbed a Caff-Pow before he went to the lab.

Abby was sleeping on her stomach when he entered to lab. She didn't look that comfortable. Palmer was at the computer.

"Most of the prints have been identified as Tony or Corporal Fuller's. Dr. Mallard came down with a wood sample from Fuller's head wound. Abby said that she'll run it through Mass Spec tomorrow." Suddenly there was a ding. "That's odd. I think we should wake Abby. She's going want to see this."

"What is it?" Gibbs looked at the screen and in large print was the words NO MATCH.

* * *

Abby refused to take the Vicodin while she was working. It made her mind feel sluggish. Knowing the side effects also helped her decision to not take the drugs. She had no idea why her doctor would give a federal employee that worked with dangerous chemicals on a daily bases a narcotic. Besides, the pain wasn't _that_ bad.

Now she had to her job by broadening AFIS' parameters to see if she could get a match on the fingerprint. FBI and Interpol were obvious choices. On a whim, Abby also went with passports.

Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

When Gibbs got back up stairs he was greeted with the scent of pizza and was instantly reminded that he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast at 0430. Abby and the others were likely to be hungry as well. He called them upstairs and demanded that they come eat.

When he was done with his calls Gibbs took a close look at Ryan Fuller. He was small for seven-year-old. He was well fed but with the way he ate you would think that his brother starved him. It was obvious that he didn't get pizza very often.

He placed himself in Ziva's lap. They were surprised by Ryan's bold move but were even more surprised when Ziva wrapped an arm around him so she could grab her own pizza instead of pushing him off. Gibbs nodded in approval with her actions.

Ziva, however, wasn't paying much attention to Ryan. She was too busy watching Abby. She was in pain by the looks of her she was ready to pass out. She wasn't the only to notice either.

"Abigail, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ducky. I'm just tired."

"Abby, have you been taking your painkillers?" asked McGee. The look in her eyes told them what they needed to know.

"Abbs, you have to take care of yourself…" Gibbs trailed off when he realized something. "You don't to become addicted. You know I won't that happen. Now, take your pills," he ordered. She took one knowing that she didn't have a choice. It didn't take long before it to start working.

Gibbs noticed that Ryan hadn't said a word the whole time they were eating. He never had seen a kid that quiet before. The boy knew his brother wasn't coming back. He understood death as well as any adult Gibbs could only wonder if he had any innocence left.

They decided that Ryan was going to stay with Gibbs. Not only was it the safest place for him, Gibbs also had the most room. He told McGee and Ziva to go to Abby's apartment to get her belongings. Ziva told Gibbs what Ryan said about the safe.

* * *

He put Abby to bed as soon as the others had gone. Ryan was already half asleep as well. He left both doors open in case one of them needed him. He also left the hall light on since he didn't know whether or not the boy was afraid to the dark. You could never tell with kids unless they tell you directly.

The safe was cheep and flimsy. This was a good thing considering the key most likely was still in Baltimore. The only way he was going to open the safe was to break the lock. That was bad because that would be loud and he didn't want to wake either of his guests. He brought the safe downstairs hoping that the sound wouldn't carry upstairs. He hoped that Abby wouldn't need him. There was no telling what kind of trouble she could get into by trying to navigate the stairs. He made a quick job of breaking the lock using a hammer and a screwdriver. Once it was open he went back to the living room.

There wasn't a lot in it. On top of a pile of papers were two baby books; one was for Christian Lee Fuller and the other was for Ryan Anthony Fuller. Gibbs was surprised Ryan was named after Tony. He doubted though that if the Ryan Sr. were still alive the kid would be completely different from what it is.

Directly under the books were folders from a family doctor. He was even more surprised when he saw that the DiNozzo, A was on all of them. The dates were from 1972 through 1982. They were from ten of the years missing from Tony's life. Gibbs had no idea why the Fullers would have them He would have Ducky look at them later. He could explain the content to him better than any other doctor.

Next was Lia Fuller's Will. It looked pretty standard. 60% of everything and the custody of Ryan went to Christian. 35% went Ryan, while the last 5% went to Tony. Lia Fuller was independently wealthy. If the numbers were right, Tony inherited close to 1.5 million dollars.

Christian Fuller had a Will as well. It was dated two weeks after his mother's death. 80% of the money went to Ryan when he turned 18. The rest and Ryan went to Tony. Even without the DiNozzo family money, Tony was far wealthier that McGee could ever dream of.

And that confused Gibbs. Why would Lia and Christian Fuller just give Tony all that money? They were neighbors for only two years. It didn't make any sense.

Then again, nothing about DiNozzo made any sense.

The last thing, other than a few loose photos, was a form for adoption. All of it was already filled out. Tony just needed to sign his name on the dotted lines. Tony was never much a kid person and now there was this family already planning on giving this kid to Tony as if there was no other choice.

Gibbs was really confused.

* * *

It was 0230 and Ziva was still awake. She called Bethesda when she got home from Gibbs but they wouldn't tell her anything. All she knew was that he was out of surgery and stable for the moment. That didn't tell her anything. She wasn't going to get any sleep until Gibbs told her what was wrong with her partner. Ziva sat in her bed for two seconds longer when she made her decision.

"Yeah?"

"Why have you not told me how Tony is doing?"

"Ziva?" Gibbs looked at his clock. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"That is not important right now. I need to know that Tony is going to be alright. I cannot sleep when I do not know how he it."

Gibbs knew he should have told the team how he was doing. They were as close to Tony as he was. If Abby weren't injured she probably would have stoned him by now for keeping Tony's condition from her. He ended up telling Ziva the basics hoping that would placate her for now. "He's going to be fine, Ziva. He has to be."

"Fine enough to he an agent, yes?"

"I don't know." He then hung up on Ziva.

Ryan was sitting at the foot of his bed when he hung up. The kid was in an unfamiliar home with people he didn't know, and yet he came to him. Gibbs knew exactly what he wanted. Gibbs lifted up the blankets inviting the boy to sleep next to him. Ryan certainly didn't have any trust issues.

"Tony talks about you all the time. You take care of him. Christian told me that mommy said that you saved his life."

"I saved Tony's life many times… too many times really."

"I mean you saved him by taking him away from Baltimore. He was very unhappy there. He didn't like it at all."

Gibbs didn't like what Ryan was implying. He knew that Tony didn't like Baltimore. But it couldn't have been that bad.

"Go to sleep Ryan."

* * *

It was the scent of bacon frying that woke Gibbs at 0630. Ryan was thankfully still sleeping. That meant Abby was hobbling around his kitchen. She was supposed to stay off her feet. Making sure he didn't disturb Ryan, Gibbs went downstairs.

It wasn't Abby at the stove; it was Ziva. McGee was setting the table while Abby was sitting on the counter making toast. It would have been the perfect family moment if it weren't for the fact that the air around them was so thick that you cut it with a knife.

"What's going on here?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

"We're making breakfast, Boss." Ziva glared at him. "Ziva is making breakfast. I'm staying out of the way."

"Let me rephrase that, Why is Ziva making breakfast in _my_ kitchen? You all have your own places to eat breakfast."

"I went into work early to start finding more about Tony. Vance was already there. He pulled us from the case, Boss. He already took the evidence and gave it to Anderson's team. He got all the everything except…"

"…The wood chip. I forgot to label it last night because I was too high to remember. Vance probably didn't even realize that it was evidence. We also have my bullet. I hid it because I didn't want anyone but the team knowing that I was shot. And because they don't know I was shot, they don't know that I remember what the shooter looks like."

Gibbs placed milk in front of her. She made a face at it again. "Well, what did he look like?"

"Tall, maybe 6'3". He was Italian. He definitely had a broken nose."

"Recent?" asked Ziva.

"Yeah. He looked like a raccoon."

"Two black eyes." Gibbs said this to explain the raccoon comment to Ziva. "Are you sure? Anything else you can think of?"

"I'm more than sure. I can use the new three-dimensional facial recognition program that McGee installed for me."

"What are we going to do now, Boss?" asked McGee.

"I am going to wake Ryan so we can have breakfast." Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek and she smiled. "Drink your milk Abbs or no Caff-Pow." She frowned but did as she was told. "Then I am going to yell at Vance for pulling us from this case. We are going to work this case behind his back when he doesn't let us back on it."

Ryan was already awake. Gibbs hoped that he didn't hear anything. None of it was damaging to Ryan but Gibbs wanted him to stay as far from the case as possible. Whoever killed Corporal Fuller probably didn't know about the boy. That didn't mean that he didn't need to be protected… even if that protection is against NCIS.

It didn't take long for the food to disappear, though Gibbs noticed that Abby hadn't eaten that much. The others made a note to make sure she ate regularly. Ryan didn't talk that much. He did ask to see Tony but Gibbs didn't think that was a good idea with Tony looking so beaten up. Plus, kids carried a lot of germs that Tony shouldn't be exposed to. He was still in the clean room and Gibbs never wanted to see those blue lights again. It was Abby that told Ryan that Tony wasn't awake and that it would be better to visit him when he woke.

* * *

Vance was with Ducky when the team arrived. After dropping Abby off in the lab, Gibbs went to Autopsy to give Ducky Tony's medical files. Fortunately, he had them in his pack. With Vance there, there was no way he was going to bring up the files. He was glad he didn't have to barge into his office or MTAC. This was better for two reasons: one he wouldn't put Ryan in the middle of all of this and two he could get ducky in the know of what was going on.

"Palmer, out," barked Gibbs.

"Not, let the kid stay. You don't want your team thinking that you're hiding something from them, do you?"

"I need him with Abby. Jimmy knows that since he's in the best position to take care of her while she's injured."

Palmer left without a word. Something must have happened and Gibbs was telling him that Abby was the one that was going to tell him what it was. It meant that Vance was up to something that the team had to stop.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm off the Fuller/DiNozzo case? I know DiNozzo better than anyone. He won't trust anyone but me to question him about what happened."

"Exactly, you are too close to this case Jethro. Not once had a suspect made it out alive after attacking one or killing one of your team. I would like to break that trend and actually put someone in jail. Anderson and his team are good agents. If he can't get any answers out of DiNozzo then I will consider letting _McGee_ question him."

"You can't do this. Tony needs to be with people that he trusts. He was attacked in his own home. He won't be willing to talk."

"Stay away from DiNozzo, Jethro. You will not question him at any time. That is an order." Vance stared up into Gibbs eyes. "Understood."

"You can order me to not question him; but as his proxy, you can't order me to stay away from Tony. Legally I can tell him not to answer any of Anderson's questions. Since he's in a coma I'm responsible for him. I take care of my own; you should know that by now."

"You're still off the case. If I find out that you're going anywhere near this case you will be in Gitmo faster than you can name all your ex-wives. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

One of Gibbs rules was to never leave a man behind, literally or figuratively. Right now he was looking at every possible angle to stay on Tony's case without actually being on Tony's case. He wasn't going to abandon Tony because the director had control issues with his team. Vance hated Tony and the likelihood of this being solved was slim if he didn't trust those who were running the case.

Gibbs was serious when he told Vance that he would keep him from Tony. Anderson had the reputation of being a bastard toward victims that he didn't like and Anderson really didn't like Tony. He thought that because of Tony's behavior he didn't deserve to be on Gibbs team, let alone a senior field agent. In Anderson's opinion, things were much better when Tony was an agent afloat. He never really saw how much the team had relied on Tony's instincts.

Ducky was instructed to be at the house at 1900. They couldn't risk discussing anything with Vance around. Now though he had to go see Abby about a bullet.

"What do you have for me Abbs?" Gibbs came in with a Caff-Pow.

"Other than a high forensic scientist, not much. I already put the wood chip in Mass Spec. So far I have nothing but that isn't that surprising but I have a few ideas as to what it is. All the prints that I haven't scanned in are gone. The one that I haven't gotten a match for yesterday was deleted from AFIS. The weird thing is that it was the only one that Vance had deleted. I haven't looked at my bullet yet. I have an eerie feeling about that bullet, kinda like déjà vu, which is strange since I've never been shot before. Sure, I've been shot at but this was the first time I've been hit. I really recommend not getting shot; it hurts a lot."

"Just get me a match. Palmer, keep an eye on her. Make sure she eats."

Ryan was nowhere to be seen when Gibbs made it to the bullpen. McGee was at his desk and appeared to be reading. Ziva was on the phone. Her face was calm but her eye telling him that she was anything but calm.

"Where's Ryan?" he asked McGee.

"He's sitting at Tony's desk." He looked at the desk and saw that no one was there. "I'll find him."

"You do that. Discreetly."

McGee went to find Ryan just as Ziva got off the phone.

"Gibbs you have to get down to Bethesda. Tony is thrashing in his bed. They need your permission to restrain him.

"By the way, Ryan is behind Tony's desk. He takes on-line classes and said that it is less distractive back there. His mp3 player makes it so that he can't hear anything."

* * *

Dr. Krieger was waiting for Gibbs outside the clean room. He cleaned up and put on the scrubs as fast as he was allowed. He refused to let them restrain him. It would only hurt Tony psychologically. He would never hurt Tony. He couldn't hurt Tony like he could hurt Abby… or Kelly.

He sat near in the chair next to Tony. Gibbs grabbed his hand and he instantly relaxed.

"Tony, it's ok. You're safe now. I'm here."

* * *

The search for information on Tony was going nowhere. There were many mentions of him between 1989 and 1993. However, there were no photos. McGee couldn't find Tony in any team photos either. There were no mentions of him from his time at Rhode Island Military Academy.

He needed more information. He looked into Antonio DiNozzo's past hoping that he would find what he was looking for.

He found it. McGee just wasn't expecting that information to be found in an old obituary.

It was dated December 26, 1982. The photo showed both Elizabeth and Antonio DiNozzo Jr. They were wife and only son of Antonio DiNozzo Sr. They were murdered on Christmas Eve in their own Long Island home. When McGee pulled up the case he found that it was cold. That explained why Tony became a cop; it didn't explain that he was supposed to be dead.

Tony truly was an enigma.

Ziva was having an easier time finding info on Ryan Fuller Sr. He joined the Marines in '91 after the declared war on Iraq. He was a private working at a supply depot in Kuwait at the same time Gibbs was there as a Gunny. Before being deployed again in 2001 he spent most of his time on American soil for the most part. He was killed when his helicopter was taken down a month after he arrived in the Middle East. He managed to save three lives that day. The only other person killed was the pilot.

Lia Fuller was more difficult to find. She pulled her bank records and found that she came from money like Tony did. With the biweekly deposits it was obvious that she had a job that had a lot of over time. Thinking she was a cop, Ziva got in contact with Baltimore PD. She made a few calls and found that she was a U.S. Marshal. Ziva didn't need to know anymore because it is almost as difficult to find info on a Marshal, as it was to find anything on a member of the CIA.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo did not want to wake up. He wasn't in any pain. He was happy and it had been a long time since he's been happy. It made him feel safe and he didn't want to lose that. It was the only thing that mattered.

"Tony, can you open your eyes now? We don't have a lot of time. He knew that voice and never thought that he would ever hear it again.

"You're dead," Tony stated bluntly.

"You always had great observation skills. That almost impressed me."

Tony smirked. "I missed you Paula."

"I missed you too, but you can't stay here."

"This reminds me of a movie… I can't remember which movie."

"You don't belong here Tony. The longer you stay the more you will forget about your real life. Do you want to forget? Kate, Tim, Abby, Ziva, Palmer and Ducky… Gibbs… Ryan; they will be gone. Is dying worth losing all of that?"

"I just want to be happy. I like being happy. I like remembering what it's like to be happy. I don't think I give that up."

"You will be happy. Yes, there will be pain but that's part of being human. If you die you will cause more than a few people pain that would be with them for the rest of their lives. They don't deserve that."

"Please," he scoffed. "No one will miss me that much, not like how we all miss Kate."

"Kate is right. You are an idiot. Gibbs would be devastated if anything happened to you. Go back to him, Tony. Try to remember that he chose you. He chose to keep you for eight years. None of his other agents lasted that long. When you were afloat he fought with everything in him to get you back. You two have a bond. I saw that even when I was still alive. Back then I didn't understand it."

"I'll go. Just promise me something, tell Kate that I love her. Tell her that she'll always be my baby sister."

"She already knows. She wanted to be here but she knew that if you saw her that you would never want to leave." Paula gave him a soft smile. "Bye Tony. Don't come back anytime soon, alright?"

Tony nodded his head. "Bye Paula."

* * *

Tony DiNozzo did not want to wake up. He was exhausted and in pain. He wanted to scream but his throat was blocked. This caused Tony to panic. He sensed that people were surrounding him. Their voices were jumbled and he didn't recognize any of them. He panicked more.

"DiNozzo! Tony, calm down!" Tony knew that voice even though he couldn't understand what was being said. He felt a hand grab his and he relaxed. It was Gibbs. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that. He could sense the bond. It had been weak the past few years but it was always there. Right now that was all he needed. That is all he would ever need and that was alright with Tony. It was just something that he had to work on for when he got better. And he would get better.

"You're safe now Tony. I've got your six." Tony opened his eyes and looked into Gibbs eyes. "Go to sleep DiNozzo. I got you. I promise to tell you everything once you're stronger." Tony closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Gibbs left Tony a few hours after he woke for those few minutes. His team needed him more than Tony did at the moment. Ryan needed him. But he still hated leaving. He told Dr. Krieger to call him for any reason any time of the day.

* * *

Abby was shocked by the results she got from the slug. The results should have been impossible. But they were staring at her. Mocking her. And they told her nothing but the truth. 1900 couldn't come fast enough. She hated that she couldn't talk to the others about what she found. It was killing her.

The wood chip was also identified but it was almost obvious to what it was. Though, a good scientist never assumes. She still had a lot of questions.

She was in pain but she was still too afraid to take another Vicodin. It was only a few hours since she had her last one. She was going to take a nap. That seemed to be the only thing that made the pain go away. It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

* * *

At 1900 the whole team was seated around Gibbs kitchen table. He gave Ducky the medical files as soon as he walked through the door. McGee had a new notepad ready. Ziva was impatient to begin their meeting. Gibbs sent Palmer to get them all ice cream, he claimed it was because Abby needed the calcium and it would look odd if Vance came over and only Abby was eating. Abby was already in her pajamas and still a little high from the Vicodin. She wasn't about to complain about ice cream.

"What do you have for me?" demanded Gibbs.

"The possibility that I'm going to OD on calcium." Gibbs glared at Abby. "Good or bad news first. I would take the good news first because the bad news doesn't make sense without knowing the good news."

"Abbs?"

"The good news is I know what gun that bullet came from…" she pause not wanting to reveal what she knew.

"Today Abbs."

"It was from a Sig. It was Tony's gun. If I don't get a match to the face I made I won't know who shot me unless you find the gun before it's wiped down.

"The wood chip is ebony, probably from a gentleman's cane. I think it's a piece of a rabbit's ear. There was polish on it and I'm working on finding the manufacturer when I'm not napping."

"McGee?"

McGee handed everyone a copy of the obituary. "If Tony is who he says he is then there is only one explanation I can think of that makes sense."

"Wit Sec." Palmer paled when he said that.

"What is a Wit Sec?" asked Ziva.

Gibbs ignored her. "Dammit. Are you sure McGee?"

"Yes."

"What is a Wit Sec?" Ziva repeated.

"It's the Witness Protection Program. Founded in 1970 to relocate witnesses of heinous crimes and their families—"

"Except I'm guessing Tony's father refused to go into the program. His job was more important to him than his own son. Tony went into the program alone when he was only ten-years-old. Someone from his past must have found him when he was twelve. Wit Sec moved him to a military school. No one would think to look there. There was no reason to change his last name either."

"Actually Boss, I think they did, the pronunciation at least. Agent Fornell always mispronounces Tony's name; maybe he isn't. Is it possible that Fornell put Tony in the system?" McGee knew that it was far fetched.

"Tobias was never a Marshal," snapped Gibbs.

"Lia Fuller was a Marshal." Again Ziva was ignored.

"Not to many FBI agents would admit to being a Marshal. Or maybe the FBI were given the DiNozzo case back in '83. Either way Fornell would know who Tony is and would be forbidden to talk about it, especially since the case went cold."

"It does explain why Lia Fuller would have Agent DiNozzo's medical files from when he was a kid. She was looking for evidence," said Palmer.

"Or she was holding it and died before she could take it to court." Abby didn't like that idea. "We can't ask Fornell, we're not supposed to be looking into this case. He would go to Vance."

"Is it possible that whoever killed Tony's mother found him in Washington? He no longer is in the program."

"Why is he not in Wit Sec anymore Ducky?" asked Ziva hoping that she wouldn't be ignored again.

"He's a federal agent. He's too high of a risk. I did that to him. I got him thrown out of Wit Sec."

"Jethro, this is not your fault. I need to speak to downstairs… alone. I don't think Anthony would want the others to hear what I have to say about him." Gibbs nodded and left the team with their melted ice cream.

"What is it Duck?"

"Jethro, Anthony would have killed himself a long time ago if you hadn't taken him out of Baltimore. I saw the signs and he was a very depressed individual. If I remember right, Lia Fuller was Tony's only friend. I spoke to her, once, right after you hired Anthony. She wanted to know if you would protect him. I thought she was asking a friend but now I think she was his caseworker. I told her the truth that you would be tough on him but you take care of those that you consider yours.

"Anthony knew what he was risking when he left Wit Sec. He must have felt very secure with you. He trusted you when he first met him. And you know how hard it is for Anthony to trust. I don't think he even trusted me when we first met."

Gibbs went back upstairs without saying anything. He decided that the nest day he would stay with Tony. He had to talk to him and Baltimore was just one of thousands of things they needed to discuss. Hopefully he'll be strong enough to discuss them. He needed answers. Gibbs just wasn't sure if Tony was willing to give them to him.

He didn't want to believe that at one time Tony was suicidal. The kid was always full of life… sometimes to the point it was irritating. It was his best quality. And Tony never took the easy way out, not since he joined NCIS. He never gave up even when everything seemed hopeless. These were not traits of a man who wanted out.

* * *

Ducky stayed later than the others. The files in front of him told him everything he needed to know about Tony's childhood. Between the ages of 3 and 9, Tony had eight broken bones, twelve sprains, five concussions, more bruises and welts than Ducky wanted to think about, and once when Tony was eight he was in a coma for two weeks in November.

This told Ducky of three possibilities. One) Tony was more rambunctious than as a child than everyone thought he was. Two) Tony was desperate for any kind of attention and purposely injured himself to get it. Or three) Tony was abused as a child. The lack of details of how the injuries accrued pushed him to believe the third option was the most likely.

He knew that he had to tell Gibbs what he found. But he knew that his friend reacted badly to cases where children were involved… especially abuse cases. This wasn't going to be any different even though Tony was an adult now. Gibbs would get Tony to talk like he would get any other victim to talk.

And that scared Ducky.

* * *

For the second day in a row Gibbs woke to the scent of food. He was starting to think that his team didn't trust him to feed Ryan and Abby properly. He hadn't had a meal alone in three days.

It was Ducky at his stove this morning, not Ziva. McGee was in his living room with Ryan's computer trying to find ways to make it go faster. Ryan and Ziva were coloring while they waited for breakfast. Gibbs had no idea where the colored pencils came from. He sure didn't have them when he left Baltimore. Palmer was removing cinnamon buns out of a pan Gibbs knew he didn't own.

He suddenly found a cup of coffee in his hand. He took a long sip from it and saw Abby standing in front of him with a small smile on her face.

"Can I see Tony today?" She had he appearance of a homeless puppy in a box that was begging to come home with you.

"If Tony is off the ventilator you and Ryan may see him. I'll call you first."

Abby still wasn't eating much. She only had a few bites the night before for dinner and now. If she didn't start eating soon he would have to get Ducky to write her a prescription for nutritional supplements. She drank her milk when Gibbs told her to but she barely ate half of her two-egg omelet Ducky made for her. The Vicodin was destroying her appetite.

"Corporal Fuller's belongings are arriving at headquarters today," said McGee. "What do you want to do with it?"

"Usually it would go to DiNozzo's but it's still a crime scene." Gibbs rubbed his face with both hands. "Don't let Anderson's team get their hands on it. We'll have to send it here. I'm going to be with Tony all day so I want you all back here tonight to go through it all.

"McGee, you have KP duty for the rest of the day."

"KP?"

"You get to provide the chow for the rest of the day. And clean up the dishes," Abby answered because Gibbs was already gone.

* * *

Tony was still asleep when Gibbs arrived. This was the first time he noticed that there was no guard outside his door. He had no choice but to report Anderson to Vance on that one as soon as he went back to the office. Tony was a federal agent and someone tried to kill him. That warranted at least some kind of protection. It wasn't safe to leave him alone for so long.

A nurse was checking his vitals. The smile on her face told him that the news good.

"Your son is growing stronger." Gibbs didn't bother to correct her. He stopped that a long time ago since it got too repetitive. "His breathing is still a little awkward but with his history that is completely normal. We should be able to take him off the ventilator by this afternoon."

Gibbs nodded at the nurse unsure of what to say to her. He sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair and took Tony's hand again. The nurse left as soon as she was done. Even when Tony had the pneumonia plague he didn't look as broken as he did now. At the same time he never looked so young. Gibbs never spent that much time in the hospital with Tony. Not because he didn't like hospitals, which is true, but because he was too busy trying to find the bastard that put him there in the first place. Tony understood that. He knew that if the others were injured he would react the same way… except for Abby.

Now, the team didn't have an official case. He could focus on DiNozzo. Gibbs just wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. Though it did seem that DiNozzo got into less trouble when he was around.

Gibbs wished he knew who was causing Tony trouble this time. Anderson wasn't going to tell him who attacked his agent until he was caught and possibly not even then. Anderson's team wasn't known for to solve major cases and the cases did get were only solved 86% of the time. Any lower they would no longer be field agents. Gibbs thought that Anderson didn't deserve such a high profile case.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Tony's hand move. Gibbs hadn't realized that Tony was waking up. He glanced at the clock a saw that it was 0823. He had been there for over an hour.

"About time you woke up."

Tony blinked a few times before lifting his good arm.

_Why are you here?_ Tony used sign language. That surprised Gibbs since he had no idea Tony knew how.

_Where did you learn how to sign?_ There was a pause.

_I don't remember. I have a few holes in my memory. _Tony had no intention to tell Gibbs that Paula told him about losing his memories.

"Vance gave Anderson your case," Gibbs spoke aloud.

_He hates me._

Gibbs chuckled. "Which one?"

_Both. I remember that much. I want NCIS off the case._

"We can't. Not with a dead Marine found in your apartment."

_What? _

"Corporal Christian Fuller. I'm sorry Tony. I know about Ryan as well. He's with Ziva."

_Not with A-B-B-Y? _Tony had to spell out her name. _She loves kids. _

"Abby," Gibbs showed him the sign he had for. "Abby was shot a few days ago." Tony's eyes went wide. "She's fine. She sleeps a lot. I'll you what happened when you are stronger.

"She and Ryan want to see you. He's yours now."

_No._

_He needs to see you. You're all he has now. _

_No. _

"Tony."

_I'm tired. _

"Fine, sleep. But I'll be here when you wake up and we'll talk about it then."

* * *

Ziva never had to do this in Mossad. In fact, her father insisted that she stayed away from children if at all possible. Now, here she was babysitting Tony's child of all kids. She couldn't fathom way anyone would trust Tony to raise their child. He was always uncomfortable around them to put it mildly.

"Miss Ziva, I'm hungry."

That led them, Ziva and Ryan, across the street to get everyone something to eat even though Gibbs had clearly ordered McGee to make sure that everyone was fed for the rest of the day. But Abby was adamant that she needed his help to find polish. McGee was going to pay for this and not just with money.

Ryan wasn't much of a talker… that is he isn't that much of a talker around he people he doesn't know. Over the course of the past few days she had spent a lot of time with the boy and unless he was doing he homework he just wouldn't just stop talking. Even then he sometimes talked to himself. While wanting in line he ranted on and on about an experiment he had to do for science. It seemed that he needed supervision to do it and wondered if Gibbs had everything that he needed. Neither of them knew what it was supposed to make. The 'school' gave Ryan a camera to record experiments and oral presentations. To Ziva, it didn't seem like a very efficient way to learn. If there was one thing she knew about kids it was the fact that they needed to interact with other kids to develop normally. She made a mental note to get Tony to send Ryan to a regular school. In the mean time she would consult with Abby about these experiments to ensure that they are safe.

They were nearing the counter when the trouble started.

"Everyone on the ground now!" yelled a man in a ski mask wielding a .9 mm. In the chaos no one but Ziva noticed Ryan slip out of the deli. She hated that he had to go on his own but he was the only one that could get help. She was certain the guards would let him through.

She wasn't sure if she should reveal that she was a Fed. Her Sig. was back at the office but she had her backup and a penknife with her. However, Ziva wouldn't risk using either. The deli was small and she could accidentally hit someone.

The man wandered around the room before stopping by her.

"Hand over your weapon Officer David."

"I do not carry weapons with me when I run out for lunch," Ziva lied smoothly.

"Liar." He kicked her side. "Now, give me your gun. And don't even think about playing the hero."

"I would not dream of it." She reached for her ankle and pulled out her gun. He grabbed it with his un-gloved hand and placed it in his pocket. Ziva inwardly smile. She had his prints. "What do you want?"

"Antonio DiNozzo," he put an emphasis on Tony's name the same way Fornell did. "He has something I need and I'm not letting anyone go until I have it. I might not let you go even if I did."

"Not going to happen." He kicked her again.

* * *

Ryan ran as fast as his short legs allowed him. He only stopped to check for cars. He ducked under the gate and went to the building he knew to belong to NCIS. Security let him pass without going through the metal detectors. They knew he was under Agent Gibbs protection. Ryan was impatient as he waited for the elevator to get to the floor he needed.

It was Ryan's luck that Ducky was waiting for the elevator when he flew out. He flung himself at Ducky.

"We were getting lunch and there was this man and he was wearing a mask and he had a gun. He's going to hurt Miss Ziva. Don't let him hurt Miss Ziva." Tears were running down Ryan's cheeks.

To his credit, Ducky understood exactly what Ryan was saying. Not bothering to take the elevator, Ducky picked up Ryan and took the stairs to Abby's lab. The rest of the team was there.

"Timothy, call Metro. Abigail, get Jethro on speaker phone. Ziva got herself into a bind. I believe she and several other patrons are being held hostage at the deli. Ryan saw a man with a gun."

"What makes you think it's a hostage situation and not a robbery?" asked McGee.

"Because no one in their right minds would rob a deli that's across the street from a federal agency, even one as obscure as ours. Now, get to work."

McGee went into the other room to make his call to Metro. Abby made her call as well not knowing if she would be able to contact Gibbs at Bethesda since they didn't have a rather strict policy concerning cell phones. Thankfully, this was one of those times that he completely disregarded a rule that wasn't his own.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Jethro, you may want to get down here—"

"Ziva is being held hostage at the deli," Abby interrupted.

"Metro is on their way. I'm going to try to get a fed from the security cameras inside the deli," said McGee.

"McGee, you're heading this one until I get there, got it? Grab any backup but Anderson's team. I don't trust the sleaze."

"On it, Boss."

They had the fed running in minutes. Ziva was in the middle of the deli appearing to be sitting very causally. Her face was looking right at the camera was stoic. That face would unnerve just about anyone.

McGee was able to get five agents to follow him without rousing Anderson or his team's attention. He did get a rather suspicious glare from Anderson though but that wasn't unusual. He grabbed his gear without any notice.

Metro wasn't there yet when McGee got outside. He sent a member of 'his' team to get a van so he could set up his equipment. He had a headset to 'his' team and Abby.

"Abbs, I need that feed in my laptop."

"Give me two minutes, Timmy," replied Abby.

One of 'his' people handed him a microphone. He would announce himself as soon as Metro arrived. That happened thirty seconds later.

"NCIS! Come out with your hands up. We have you surrounded."

"McGee, the next time you use the bullhorn, move your mouthpiece. I don't like having people shout in my ear!" yelled Abby. He heard a few people laughing in his ear as well before the large glass window of the deli shattered.

"Everybody get down!" shouted McGee just as a bullet hit the van narrowly hitting him. McGee kept his eyes on the laptop. Everyone but Ziva and the gunman were screaming.

* * *

Ziva's wrists were hurting. Her captor thought that it was a brilliant idea to cuff her with her own handcuffs. She could easily get out of them but she knew she would likely get shot in the process. Not a very good idea if she wanted to get out of this alive.

She was relieved when she heard McGee's voice. That meant that Ryan got to safety. But Hearing McGee's voice also made her anxious. It meant that Gibbs wasn't out there. He had never failed to get her out of trouble. McGee's skills were more than dubious. It wasn't that she didn't trust McGee, in the field she trusted him with her life, but he never had to deal with hostages before. All she could do is wait and see what he did.

* * *

When Tony woke again it was to find a furious Gibbs pacing his room. He tapped the bed to get hi attention. He was just getting off the phone. Gibbs looked at him; there was regret in his eyes.

_I have to go. The team needs me to save them again, _he signed.

_I understand. Work comes first. _Tony's face was bitter.

_Don't be like that. I'll be back in a few hours. I promise. _

_Fine. _Gibbs was having a hard time believing that Tony was 'fine'.

Just then a nurse and Dr. Krieger entered the room. "I'm going to take the breathing tube out. Now, your larynx is bruised so I don't recommend talking any time soon."

"He'll be breathing on his own?"

"Yes, but Dr. Pitt will be checking his lungs for irregularities. He will have to use a nasal cannula. I'd say that's a lot less invasive than an endotracheal tube in your throat. I want you to cough as I pull in out." Tony did as he was told but he felt like gagging. "Good, now get some rest, Agent DiNozzo." He and the nurse left.

Who was that?

"That was Dr. Krieger. You want me to turn on the tv?" Tony nodded. "I will be back. I promise." Gibbs put the remote in Tony's hand before he left. It was a cartoon channel. Usually he wouldn't mind watching cartoons but he wasn't in the mood to have his mind numbed. He settled on ZNN. Tony's eyes went wide when he recognized his Probie on the screen.

"Metro Police and Federal Agents have been to Navy Deli across the street from the Navy Yard in Washington D.C. It is believed that the Mossad Laision Officer, Ziva David, was getting lunch when the deli was seized. The identity of the man is still unknown and so far terrorist connections are unconfirmed."

"Agent McGee, is it true that you have an agent on the inside?"

"Back off and let me do my job." McGee gave the reporter a glare that made Tony proud.

Ziva. Gibbs said that Ryan was with Ziva. She would protect him. She had too. She had to understand that Ryan was his only family. She should know that you look after children at crime scenes before all else.

He watched the news hoping to see Ryan knowing that his chances were slim. He really was small for his age. Though he couldn't give up hope.

"I thought you might want some company." There at his doorway was Palmer and Ryan was hiding behind his legs wearing only a hospital standard shirt that was meant for adults. "It took me awhile to convince the nurses to let Ryan in. Apparently Bethesda doesn't have scrubs for children

Ryan climbed up on the bed and cuddled up against Tony. Palmer was surprised when Tony began running his fingers through the boy's hair. He was smiling.

* * *

Gibbs was not smiling. McGee was doing a good job but the small holes in the van showed that he had been shot at leat three times. He was thankful that his agent wasn't hurt.

McGee told him that it was just the one person that was holding everyone hostage. The backdoor was clear but the alley was narrow, only one person could fit back there at a time. Ususally jobs like that would go to DiNozzo but this time Gibbs got the to do it. McGee was needed at the computer and to keep the man distracted. Hopefully he could do that without getting shot at again.

The backdoor was slightly open when he reached it. The hinges were rusty and Gibbs knew that they would make a lot of noise if he moved them too much. He waited until McGee began shouting again before he made his move so that he would cover any sounds that he made.

His path was clear. The man was faced toward the blownout window and was aiming his gun toward McGee again. Gibbs stayed low and tried to catch Ziva's eye. He needed her to remain quiet. When the time was right, Gibbs tackled the man from behind. Taken by surprise, he was quickly cuffed.

"Ziva?"

"Yes Gibbs?"

"Didn't I say that McGee was in charge of KP duty?"

That left Ziva standing there with her jaw hanging open.

* * *

Abby was getting frantic. She couldn't find Ryan anywhere. She sent Ducky looking for him in the stairwell and there was no sign of him. She knew that Ducky had assigned Palmer to look after him. Now that she thought about it she couldn't remember when she last saw Palmer either. She tried to find his GPS on his cell but it was off.

"Duck-man, can you check if his car is still here?"

"Whose car, Abbs?" He set a bottle of chocolate milk in front of her.

"Well....."

"Whose car?"

"Jimmy's. I think he took Ryan somewhere but I can't find him." Gibbs could tell that she felt guilty for losing Ryan.

"I know where he is. Ducky, feed her as soon as she's done entering the fingerprints. The deli gave us enough sandwitches the whole of NCIS."

With that said Gibbs left leaving two guns behind.

* * *

Gibbs was even more pissed now than when he first left the hospital. He couldn't believe that Palmer was irresponsible enough to take a child somewhere without telling his guardian. He only slowed down long enough to put on scrubs.

He stormed into the room and head slapped Palmer so hard his glasses fell off. Tony was torn between being surprised and amused. Gibbs had never head slapped Palmer before believing that Ducky was in charge of him. He must have done something really stupid to get Gibbs attention and Tony had an idea as to what it was.

_Kidnap? _

Gibbs didn't answer him. "Palmer, go back to NCIS and take Ryan with you. Ducky will tell you what your punishment is. Then go back to my place and start going through all the boxes. We will be discussing this incident later."

_Did he really not tell you that he was taking him? He's dead. Abby is going to kill him. _

"Yeah, he took him, Ducky's suspending him for a week.

"Tony, who did this to you? Who killed Corporal Fuller?

_You are interviewing me. I don't remember. I don't even remember inviting C-h-r-i-s-t-i-a-n over this weekend. _

"Don't lie to me. Now tell me who wants you dead. You can tell me. I can protect you. Let me protect you."

_You can't. _"I segreti rimane all'interno della famiglia," Tony rasped.

"Don't hide from me. We've known each other far too long for you to start now. I want answers and you are the only one who has them. You have until 0900 tomorrow to decide whether you are going to tell me the truth."

* * *

Finding the identity of the man who left prints on the guns only took an hour. Malcolm Aaron was a former Marine who was caught trafficking heroine between South America and the United States in 1987. Since then he had been in and out of prison four times. Now that Aaron decided to knowingly to hold a Federal Officer hostage it was unlikely that he would ever get out again. To make things worse for Aaron was the fact that they New York State Police had a BOLO with his name on it for arson.

McGee found that Aaron had recently put $15,000 into his bank account. He just couldn't figure out were the money came from. It was completely untraceable.

"I know a lot of really bad things about you Malcolm," McGee said as he entered the interrogation room.

"Well, no one ever accused me to be a Boy Scout."

McGee ignored him. "I know about Argentina. I know about the militia. I know about the meth lab. I know also know about your dog fighting ring."

"You forgot about the arson of a Marine recruiters office in New York."

"What I don't know is why someone paid you $15,000 to hold an entire deli hostage. I don't know who paid you either. I want answers and if you cooperate you won't spend the rest of your days pitiful days in confinement."

"If you know me as well as you say you do, you would that I have always confessed to my crimes. You don't need to bribe me to get me to talk. You just have to ask the right questions."

"Start talking. Why were you given that money?"

"The $15,000 wasn't for holding the deli hostage. I was supposed to kidnapped a Federal Agent from your team, get some information out of them, and kill them once I got it. Something went wrong and you guys showed up before I could complete my mission."

"Why?"

"I was to find the location of Antonio DiNozzo."

"Whose behind the money?"

Aaron leaned in closer and gave McGee a name.

* * *

The entire team arrived back at Gibbs' house at the same time. They had a lot of work to do but they couldn't say anything in front of Ryan. Besides, they had an experiment they had to do first.

"McGee, if you say that we are having that we are having sandwiches for dinner I'm going to hit you until you bruise," Abby complained.

"Fine, I won't. Our dinner is sandwiches and potato salad." Abby smacked his arm.

"Why did they give us so many sandwiches?" asked Ziva.

"There was considerable amount of damage done to the deli other that the window, my dear. The deli won't be opening again for quite some time. Everything would spoil well before they are ready to run again. Well, I remember that while I was living in Edinburgh —"

"Duck, now is not the time."

"Yeah, let's eat." McGee passed out the sandwiches and potato salad.

"I'm not hungry. I'll just set up the experiment for Ryan." Abby rose to leave.

"Abigail Lynn Sciuto sit down and eat. I don't care that you're not hungry. You are going to eat a full meal."

Gibbs used her full name. He never used her full name. It made her feel like a scolded child. She hadn't felt that way since she was a child.

"Alright, I'll eat some potato salad. Really, I don't think I can eat more than that without feeling nauseous." Just the thought of eating made Abby sick.

"No, Jethro is right, my dear. You must eat something."

Abby sighed. "Take off any meat and you got yourself a deal."

* * *

An hour later Ryan and Abby were at the kitchen table and McGee was behind a camera. Abby was wearing her lab coat and took off her dog collar, it was only right that she looked professional for an elementary project... there was also the fact that Gibbs threatened to force her to drink more milk. She had enough of that today thank you very much.

"I am Ryan Fuller and I'm doing Science Project 53. What I have in front of me is 250mL flour, 125mL of salt, 50mL of water, and food coloring." Abby pointed to each ingredient in turn.

"In a bowl, mix the flour and salt together and stir. Next, pour in the water and stir until it is mixed well." Ryan put on some latex gloves. "Use your hands to add the food coloring so that it's all the same color.

"The end result is clay."

McGee turned off the camera and sent the video to the on-line school.

"What was the point in doing that?" asked Ziva. "I never had to do that while in school."

"Basic chemistry and following directions," answered Gibbs. "The later, I'm still not sure if you guys had learned that lesson."

* * *

It was after Ryan was put to bed and the team was in the living room.

"So, what do we have?" asked Gibbs.

"I found the company that made the polish and they have a pretty exclusive clientèle, weird I know. DiNozzo, A. was on the list. I get any more info than that.

"I also got a match, actually two matches, on the who shot me. Twins, Michelangelo and Giovanni DiNozzo. They just so happen to be nephews of—"

"The man who hired Aaron to kidnap one of us—"

"Antonio DiNozzo Sr. I believe he's your agent's father." Seven pairs of eyes flew over to the door.

"Hello, Jethro. You know what you are doing is illegal."

"Tobias, what are you here?"

"Saving DiNozzo's life for a change. I can't tell you how I know this but Agent Anderson and Vance are planning to arrest DiNozzo sometime tomorrow. They are sticking the murder of your Corporal on him."

"But there's no proof." McGee couldn't make sense of what Fornell was saying.

"Vance doesn't care about proof... not this time. He's out for blood. He wants DiNozzo out of the agency. If he sent him to prison his injuries wouldn't heal right. Meaning that he'll either—"

"Be severely crippled or dead. I won't let that happen. McGee call Brad Pitt and explain what's going on."

"What am I supposed to tell him exactly?"

"Tell him that Bethesda has been compromised and Tony needs to be evacuated ASAP. Abby, where's your hearse?"

"At my apartment. Why?"

"It'll be more comfortable for Tony to ride in a hearse than one of our cars. Ziva, Palmer, you're with me. McGee after your call you're going shopping, non-perishables. Abby, go to bed you look exhausted. Duck, stay with Ryan. Fornell, do whatever you want just stay out of my way or try to stop me."

"I'm going with you. Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"Boss, Dr. Pitt is going to meet you at the morgue's exit. He doesn't approve of what you are doing but he understands. He going to get medical supplies for us, saline, antibiotics, and other things Tony and Abby are going to need."

"Alright, let's move out!"

* * *

Half an hour later Gibbs pulled up to Bethesda's morgue. Fornell was behind him them in his truck. Brad was waiting for them.

"I got enough supplies to last a week. After that make sure Tony stays on a liquid diet. No alcohol, his liver can't handle it with the amount of damage it took. Dr. Mallard will know when he's ready to go on a solid diet. I also made a perception for Abby in case she needs a refill for her Vicodin. It's predated for two weeks from now. I also have a list of equipment they both will need for physical therapy. Hopefully you won't need it.

"I gave him a sedative so he'll be out for a few hours. Give him more whenever he travels. Keep a mask on him at all times. If he gets sick and can't get to a hospital he will die. I wish you luck."

Gibbs looked into the doctor's eyes. "Thank you." After Palmer got into the back of the hearse with Tony, Gibbs took off.

Gibbs knew that he couldn't keep Tony at his place for long. It would be the first place that Vance and Anderson would look. The other team member's were also high on the list. His team wasn't safe in their own homes.

He promised Tony that he would keep him safe. The problem with that was that he didn't know how. It felt like he was failing and Gibbs hated to fail at anything. And if he failed this there was no 'try again next time'.

Tony had to get out of Washington. It would be safest for everyone involved.

"My father used to love to hunt." Palmer suddenly said from the back. "Ever since I was a kid would try to get me interested as well."

"Why are you telling me this?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"When I finished my undergraduate my dad had a stroke. He can't hunt anymore so he gave me the deed to the land he owned. It's 50 acres of land with a five bedroom cabin on the far end of the property. Tony would be safe there."

"You would let us use your cabin. It could get to be very dangerous."

"Tony is family and you do anything for family no matter what the cost. Vance will over look me and never think of looking into my background. He doesn't think that I am a threat."

"Where is it?"

"West Virginia."

* * *

McGee was already back from shopping when Gibbs arrived with Tony. Gibbs told them the plan as they unpacked the car. McGee seemed to have gotten all of the essentials so that they would last a month.

It was Ducky's idea that they all go into hiding. They did have a killer after them. They planned that they would disappear under Vance's nose. Gibbs would go into MTAC early and explain the situation to the SecNav; leaving only an e-mail address that was untraceable.

He sent the team home to pack. McGee was told to bring his and Abby's entire computer systems. He didn't tell him why.

Ziva and Ducky's cars were left behind in Gibbs' garage. Ziva wasn't very happy about that. Both cars were too small and wouldn't hold enough supplies. McGee's Porsche was packed with both the computers and blankets. Jimmy's old Honda held the food with him driving and Abby as his passenger. After stopping for gas outside the city, Ziva changed places with Gibbs; taking the truck instead of the hearse. Ryan was also in the truck.

Tony was only awake long enough for Gibbs to tell him what was going on. It would have been very bad if he had woken to find himself in a hearse without knowing how he got there.

* * *

Ryan wouldn't stop asking questions about why they were leaving Washington. Ziva didn't think that it would be a good thing to tell a seven-year-old that someone wanted them dead. All she could tell him was that Gibbs would explain everything once they got there.

She hated that they were running, but her first priority was keeping the team safe. It just seemed twisted that it was Tony's father that was trying to kill them. Her own father had betrayed her on more than one occasion but he never actively tried to kill her. He really did have more reasons to be screwed up than she did.

Yet, that didn't make her feel better about her own past.

* * *

Riding in the hearse wasn't doing anything good for DiNozzo. His breathing was becoming more ragged as every hour passed. The oxygen Ducky was giving wasn't helping him much. The mountain air just made things worse and that worried Ducky.

"How much further Jethro?"

"Twenty miles, Duck. How is DiNozzo?"

"He needs more oxygen. If I had known we were heading for the mountains I would have put in on a full mask instead of the nasal cannula."

"Tell me if he starts turning blue."

* * *

Gibbs took in his surroundings as he unloaded Tony from the hearse. The place was perfect for hiding. The trees made impossible it to locate unless you know what you are looking for. The best part was that no one knew where they were. Fornell was only given a general location. They could stay here forever if they had to.

The cabin was large. It was only one floor, which was a good thing for Abby and Tony. Each bedroom had two twin beds, doubling up wasn't going to be a problem. The girls were obviously going to share. And nothing was going to keep Gibbs from bunking with Tony. Gibbs really didn't care where the others slept.

As soon as Tony was settled the others besides Abby began to unload the cars. Abby stayed with Tony and went through the boxes, looking for the oxygen mask that Tony desperately needed.

"Ducky! I found it." Ducky ran into the room at a rush. Abby handed him the necessary equipment. Ducky was pleased to note that she had gloves on,

"Good work, my dear girl. Now, let's get Anthony some much needed oxygen." Ducky quickly switched the mask with the cannula. "What other kinds of goodies have you found for me?" he asked this as they watched the rapid heaving of Tony's chest lessen.

"In the box near the dresser there is a portable heart monitor. Dr. Pitt must really like Tony because those things are expensive."

They attached the monitor and the room was soon filled with a consistent beeping. "Music to my ears," Ducky said smiling.

"I also found these." Abby held up a bottle.

"Sleeping pills." Ducky took them from her.

"With the name of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs on it."

* * *

An hour later everything was in the cabin. McGee was keeping busy by putting the computers together in the den. There were two identical desks that were nearly perfect for his setup, after he moved all of his gaming equipment to the side. The Internet connection was a surprise since Palmer said that he didn't use the cabin.

"Boss, I got an e-mail from Fornell. We have to change our identities. He even gave a list of names that we can't use. It seems he wants us to play 'happy families'."

"What do you mean?" asked Ziva.

"I means that we are undercover," explained Gibbs. "Abbs?"

"I'll start creating knew identities tomorrow. This is going to be fun." Gibbs glared at her. "I never had to give myself a new identity before.

"Hey, Jimmy where's the closest mall?"

"I don't know. I would guess that it's a least an hour from here. It has been awhile since I've been here."

"You want to go shopping?" Ziva didn't think that now was an appropriate time to be thinking about clothes.

"Actually, I need you to go shopping for me. I need makeup to hide my tats. If Anderson put a BOLO out for us I would be the one to be recognized."

"She's right," said McGee.

* * *

Ryan was frustrated. No one was telling him what was going on. He was seven not stupid. They wouldn't have left Washington unless something was wrong. He had every right to know.

His daddy, he didn't care that Christian said Tony wasn't his daddy, always told him the truth. Even when he couldn't tell him the whole truth he would always tell him why.

His friends weren't like that.

In the end, Ryan decided to wait in Tony's room for him to wake up. He brought his iPod and coloring book with him. Tony gave him the iPod a few months ago for his birthday. He already downloaded music on it for him. Selecting Frank Sinatra was easy since he knew how much Tony liked the singer. After giving Tony one of the earphones, Ryan settled down for what he knew was going to be a long afternoon.

He wondered how long it would take for them to notice that he wasn't where they left him. It wasn't like they told him he had to stay there; he just had to stay out of the way. He was used to that.

Christian was great as an older brother, but even Ryan that he wasn't ready to look after a four-year-old when he was only eighteen. He was always happier when he didn't have to take care of his younger brother. If Ryan weren't around he would have stayed in the Marines after the year was over. It was his life.

So, Ryan learned to stay out of the way.

Tony wasn't like that. He always made that he made time with him and not around him. Tony made him feel like he was wanted. He didn't want to lose that. Being wanted by Tony was all he really wanted and all he knew he needed.

"Hey, Rye. Sinatra, good choice." Tony's voice was raspy.

"Daddy! You're finally awake!"

Tony took in his surroundings. Nothing was familiar.

"Where are we?"

"Spruce Knob, West Virginia."

Tony had never heard of Spruce Knob. It was either the boondocks or the middle of nowhere. He was placing his bet on middle of nowhere. "Why are we in West Virginia?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Something bad is happening."

"Go get my friends. They'll want to know that I'm awake." He looked as though he was ready to protest. "Ryan, do as your told. And, bring back some water."

Five minutes later everyone was gathered in the room. Ziva was sitting at the foot of Tony's bed and Ryan had taken his previous position curled up against Tony. McGee, Abby, and Palmer were sitting side by side on the opposite bed. Gibbs and Ducky were in armchairs facing the beds.

"Ryan, go play in the other room," ordered Gibbs.

"He stays. He knows most of it already. Besides, what I say affects him as much as it affects you guys. He understands the meaning of 'i segreti rimane all'interno della famiglia'."

"The secret stays within the family," Ryan parroted. The others didn't know the boy spoke Italian.

"I'll let him stay if you tell us why your father wants you dead."

"Alright, I'll tell. I.... Just promise that nothing will change." There was desperation in his voice that refused to be ignored.

"We promise, Tony," Abby answered for the group and the others nodded in agreement.

Tony took a deep drink from his water before he began. "My parents met in 1966 at a company Christmas party. My mother was eighteen, beautiful, and the boss's daughter. At 25, my father rose quickly in the business. My grandfather thought they were the perfect match. Six weeks later they were married. And like all high society couples, they immediately began trying to produce an heir.

"My mother was too young and her body kept rejecting the pregnancies. She miscarried three times before she finally had a pregnancy that lasted past the first trimester. My mother gave birth to a preemie at seven months."

"Nothing in your records indicates that you were born premature."

"There wouldn't be, Duck. Besides, it wasn't me. It was my brother, Domenico."

"But you don't have a brother."

"I know that McObvious. Domenico died a week after he was born. His lungs weren't developed properly. Even the wealthy couldn't save a sick baby in 1968. After Domenico, my parents stopped trying to have a baby.

"Then four years later, I came along. I wasn't named until I was two months old. Antonio Domenico DiNozzo." He put the emphasis on his last name.

"They named you after your dead brother. That's sick." Abby looked disgusted.

"I'm not making excuses for what she did but my mother was an alcoholic. She tried to drink way Domenico. I can't tell you how many times I was called 'Domenico' because my mother refused to believe that he was dead. It was the chef that told me the truth... or at least a version of it.

"I don't know when he began to beat her. For all I know it could have been the whole time they were married. I was five the first time he hit me and I don't mean a spanking. I was playing with my trains. They made a lot of noise and disturbed my father. If I had been quiet like my nanny told me to be it wouldn't have happened that day. For a very long time I thought it was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault." Gibbs looked into DiNozzo's eye and they look dull, almost dead.

"I know that now. Back then, I couldn't help but think that if I was just a little quieter, a little smarter, a little more what he wanted me to be; then he wouldn't hurt me so much. But, like with most victims, that didn't work."

"You began to act out." Gibbs had seen this too many times with Tony when he wasn't getting enough attention.

"All I wanted was to be noticed. By the time I was seven, I didn't care what kind of attention I was getting. It was all-negative and I didn't care. Why didn't I care?"

"You were starving Tony. Kids need attention and you weren't getting any. You didn't deserve to be treated that way."

"Do you remember the Jeffery White case?"

" I don't think I'll forget about chaining you to a psychopath. What about it?"

"When I looked at him all I could see was a version of what I could have been. It would have taken only one choice and I would have been just like him."

"Because of that choice you are NOTHING like Jeffery White."

Tony let the topic drop. Gibbs was never going to understand.

"You're not in here to listen to me rant about my childhood. You want to know why my father id trying to kill me. There are many reasons.

"December was the only month that he didn't beat us. It was his idea of a Christmas present. Mother was sober for once on Christmas Eve. The staff had the day off so Mother had to take me with her to do some last minute shopping. She bought my father cuff links.

"Mother had a seven 'o clock curfew when she went out without my father. We were late... only a by a few minutes. Mt father was home for a change. He was hitting her and hitting her and he wouldn't stop until she stopped moving. He knew he killed her. Then he turned on me. After a few blows I forced my body to go limp. He believed I was dead as well. He left. He didn't care that he killed his own family.

"I don't remember how much later it was but a maid found us and called the police."

"That was when you met Fornell."

"How did you... never mind; you're Gibbs. Abby's right you do know everything. Fornell was my first caseworker. He's the one who put me in the Witness Protection Program. I guess you guys already know that I was in the program. He became suspicious of my father when he refused to into the program with me. He didn't have any proof other than he was a lousy parent. There was no DNA testing in 1982. That's why he didn't bash an eye all those times he accused me of murder. He thinks that if my father is capable of killing someone his son must be the same way.

"He wore those damn cuff links to the funeral. I was given a chance to say goodbye and he was there... mocking me.

"I was sent to Denver. My new family took good care of me but we never really clicked. I was with them for two years. My father found me. He hired someone to tamper with my foster family's car. That's why I became obsessed with cars... so that I always know when there's something wrong with them. Five people were killed that day. I was the only survivor.

"Is that when you were sent to Military School?" asked McGee.

"Yeah," Tony smiled fondly. "As much as I hated being there, I knew it was the best place for me. I was safe there. I liked being safe.

"You know I graduated a year early. Second in my class, top honors in both academics and athletics. I could have gone to any school I wanted."

"But you chose Ohio State." Abby had no idea why he would go there when he better options.

"Ohio State was chosen for me. I was anonymous there even as a star athlete. I met Lia and Ryan there. We had a few classes together even though they were upperclassmen."

"How?"

"Probie, do you really think that it takes four years to get a physical education major if you're not becoming a teacher? I double majored and unlike you, I don't brag about it every chance I get. I took college classes while I still a Junior at RIMA. They transferred the credits so I didn't have to take 101 classes at Ohio State. Just because I'm not a whiz on the computer doesn't mean my IQ isn't on par with yours and Abby's. If I put in the effort to learn I could do your job. But I wouldn't do that to you.

"Also, do you believe that I would have been allowed to stay at Ohio State on a sports scholarship if I'm not playing sports. I finished the semester and then was kicked out since I couldn't get a loan. I had an academic scholarship that was still valid."

"Where did you go?"

"Harvard. Didn't make any friends there. Surprised a few professors. None of them thought that a State-school reject deserved an Ivy League education. It felt so good to prove them wrong."

"What was your second major?"

Everyone, including Ryan, rolled their eyes at McGee's question.

"Criminology. He's the best I have ever worked with. Should've known you were more than a dumb jock."

"Yeah, well, you don't really care about a person's background unless it affects getting the job done.

"I didn't see my father again until my second year at Peoria. It was just my monthly trip to Chicago. He saw me leaving one of the stores and decided to follow me. Somehow he got me into his limo. Next thing I know I'm bleeding to death in some alley near Navy Pier. A homeless person found me and saw my badge. Less than a month later I was in Philly at the same time getting a promotion. After two years I became paranoid and left with a year as a detective under my belt.

"That led me to Baltimore where I so happened to become the neighbor of some former classmates and current caseworker and their eleven-year-old son; Ryan, Lia, and Christian Fuller. You know what happened next."

"You meet Gibbs." Abby sighed happily.

"No one knows the full story on that one. It was my day off from working traffic detail and I just happened to stumble upon a crime scene. You know I called NCIS before I called my own boss. He wasn't too thrilled about that since I didn't make the call until Gibbs asked me where my partner was."

"Knew the kid for a whole five minutes before I wanted to smack him. He smelled like whiskey and Chanel." Everyone turned to look at Gibbs. "Shannon wore it on special occasions."

"My Lieutenant wasn't happy that Gibbs wanted me on the case. He told me that I wasn't to be anything more than a chauffeur and that if I touched my gun I was fired.

"But despite that, Lia told me that case was the first time she saw me smile in months."

"He even was smiling during the shootout."

"Hey, I got the bastard, clean, right through the shoulder."

"You should have killed him."

"Too much paperwork. He was an ex-cop."

"He shot you and broke your arm."

"That just proves how good of a marksman I am. You did give me a job."

"Boss, Tony... the rest of the story," interrupted McGee.

"Right. Christian was staying with me this past weekend. He would stay with me when things got to be too much for him. It was his second... well third home.

"He opened the door without checking who it was. I thought I taught him better than that. I was coming out of the bathroom when I saw him go down. One of my cousins gave him an injection. My other cousin was holding me back. He gave me one as well. I don't know what it was but it wasn't LSD. I wasn't hallucinating."

"How did it make you feel?" She ran every possibility through her mind.

"I couldn't move but I was aware of everything around me. I could feel everything that they did to me. I could hear everything. I heard every gunshot. I couldn't even talk.

"My father is dying boss. He needs a new liver and he's too old for a transplant unless it's given to him. He knew I was living in Washington. Vance told him exactly where I live and everything."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" asked Gibbs.

"It was one of those things I couldn't remember. I still don't remember learning sign language."

"You know how to sign?"

"We'll figure that one out later. Tony needs his sleep." He forced them out of the room. It was quiet as Gibbs grabbed some clothes and went into the adjoining bathroom.

"Boss?"

"Yeah, Tony?" He stuck his head out the door.

Tony hesitated for a moment as if he was debating something. "Can I have some more water?"

"Sure, but then we are both hitting the rack."

"Need a nap, Boss?" Gibbs glared at him. "Shutting up Boss."

Gibbs had no idea what to do with Tony. He needed the kid to trust him with everything. Getting him to tell him about his past was just the beginning. Tony had to understand that he wanted to take care of him; not that it was because he felt obligated. He never felt obligated to help Tony... or any of his team. He might grumble and complain but he liked being needed. He wanted them to come to him.

Of all his team members, McGee was the only one that had a normal childhood. He was the only one who wasn't pressured to be something that he wasn't. McGee didn't even know how lucky he was for that.

He could see longing in Tony's eyes whenever McGee mentioned visiting his parents or the quality time he spent with Sarah. And it wasn't as though he could have told his agent not the talk about his family. It would have raised too many awkward questions and give the type of attention to Tony that he didn't need or want... pity.

Despite some of his antics, Tony hated having people feeling sorry for him. He would whine and moan about a paper cut but anything serious would cause him to close up. Gibbs noticed that behavior back when they worked on that case in Baltimore. He had been shot and told Gibbs that it was a graze. That graze needed over a hundred stitches. He was lucky that it hadn't become infected.

He was sure there was more to his story than Tony was telling them. He just needed to figure out what that might be.

* * *

Leon Vance was furious. Gibbs and his team, including DiNozzo, were missing. No one at Bethesda knew anything about where DiNozzo was and if they did they weren't talking. He knew that the agents had friends at the hospital.

Vance had no idea why Jethro was so attached to DiNozzo. Other than an impeccable record and the ability to get into trouble where it should be impossible to get into trouble, Vance couldn't see anything special about him.

He couldn't fire Gibbs' favorite agent; he would lose his entire Major Case Response Team. Gibbs would quit in protest and the others would loyally follow their leader.

So he tried other methods to get DiNozzo out of NCIS. He was positive that when he sent him Afloat he would have quit within a few weeks. But DiNozzo held on to the hope that Gibbs would save him. After only four months Gibbs did just that and DiNozzo was back in D.C.

He tried to intimidate the agent and force him to lose confidence. Nothing seemed to faze him. Too many years with Gibbs made him immune to his tactics. He was sure the comments had hurt him but not enough to do any damage.

So he tracked down DiNozzo's father in hopes that he would get rid of him. It didn't matter how as long as it was permanent.

He just wanted him gone.

* * *

Deciding on their new aliases was proving to be impossible. They couldn't agree on anything. Names and backgrounds constantly were being debated.

Gibbs wanted to keep things simple and use Smith. McGee immediately vetoed it; it was on the list. Jones, Johnson, and Roberts were also on the list.

Abby wanted to work on the project by herself; it was her field of expertise. Gibbs had no intention of letting that happen. He couldn't trust that she wouldn't give them names that he couldn't pronounce.

"We could use Gibling and Biggs," Tony suggested on Saturday. "Vance would never think that we would just play with just play with our own names, much less Gibbs."

Gibbs thought that it was clever, not that he would ever admit that to Tony... not in front of the others.

"Well?"

"Let me think. Rule #7: Always be specific when you lie. We need a good cover story, especially Ducky and Ziva." Gibbs hid a smile at the reference to one of his rules. Ht thought the kid well.

"Alright, Ducky can be Dr. Donald Gibling; recently retired but still keeps his license up to date. He moved here in the 1950's after he met an American while she was studying for her degree in England. You don't mind being a general practitioner? It'll help us get any medical supplies we made need."

"No, that's fine, my boy."

Abby smiled at Gibbs. "Jethro Gibling, son of Donald Gibling—"

"Father of two, Anthony and Abigail."

"Twins?"

"It would be more fun that way. I have always been protective of you."

"And we can totally pull it off."

"Today, DiNozzo!" snapped Gibbs. Ryan giggled.

"On it, Dad. Former Marine... you really can't hide the haircut. Retired after his twenty years in 1996."

"Abby can be married to Timothy Biggs, a computer salesman.

"A salesman?" complained McGee.

"It would be too obvious if you a programmer or a repairman... honey," Abby teased him with the endearment.

"Palmer, James Gibling. You were abandoned by your drug addict mother and were raised by your Uncle Jethro. Followed your grandfather into medicine rather the Marines like your uncle."

"Why do I have to have the tragic past?" whined Jimmy.

"Because we don't want people to pay too much attention to Tony while he's wanted," snarled Gibbs.

Tony smiled brightly. "Nicely put, Dad."

"Don't call me 'dad', not while no one is around."

His smile fell slightly and Gibbs instantly regretted sounding so harsh. "Yes, Boss."

"Ziva has to change her first name," said Abby in a rush to cover the awkward moment.

"Why?"

"Unless you can fake an accent, you stand out nearly as much as my tats. And the fact that you were in the news only a few days ago doesn't help. You can choose your own name. You know about Israeli names better than any one else here. Not that I can't look up a name, I can do the research—"

"Tikva," Ziva interrupted Abby's rant. "It means 'hope'. It isn't a very common name so I don't have a personal connection to it."

"You know you have to be married to one of us? McGee's already taken," Tony teased.

Ziva sighed. She knew it would be more realistic for her to be married but she didn't like her options. She knew Tony meant that they had to pretend to be married again. She looked at him and nodded.

"I have the perfect idea on how we met." Tony's smile was nearly as wide as before. That scared her a little.

"Tell me first!" Abby demanded excitedly.

Tony's fingers on his right hand were soon flying. He had to spell a few things but when he was done explaining everything Abby's eyes were as wide as saucers and Gibbs was actually laughing.

"She'll never agree to that," said Gibbs when he stopped laughing.

"What won't she agree to?"

"Shut up, Jimmy."

A look of comprehension crossed Ducky's face. "Is he thinking about—"

"Yep."

"What is he thinking about?"

"Shut up, Jimmy."

"Start explaining, DiNozzo." Gibbs was getting irritated with his team.

"Well, you and I met in Israel. I, Anthony Gibling, was there on an Intel mission for the Marines to track a known terrorist cell back in '91. My contact was late for our meeting and that was when I first saw you. My contact was about to hit you when I pulled him off."

"No! No, no, no, no. I am not telling anyone that story. I sound like a damsel in distress."

"But Ziva, Tony hasn't gotten to the best part yet."

"Instead of thanking me, you punched me and started cursing at me in Hebrew. I asked you to dinner and nine years we got married."

Ziva was awestruck for a moment. "That is actually a good cover."

* * *

It was late when Gibbs was getting Ryan ready for bed. Gibbs knew that the boy had a lot on his mind since the meeting. He just didn't know what he was thinking about. Ryan was quiet which was unusual behavior from the past few days since learning about DiNozzo's past.

"You're a dad, aren't you? You act like the dad's at the park that I used to go to. And don't lie to me. Daddy said that kids always knows when grownups are lying."

The boy was right he couldn't lie. "I was a dad a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"I had a little girl, Kelly. She and her mother were killed while I was in Kuwait. I was a Marine like your father and brother. Why do you want to know all this?"

"You sometimes treat Daddy and Auntie Abby like you're their dad. You treat Auntie Abby better sometimes." Ryan yawned. "You hafta be nice to him."

"DiNozzo doesn't like it when I'm nice." He knew that wasn't true. With his past it must have been confusing for him when an authority figure treated him right. He needed to talk to Tony and he couldn't do that with the entire team around. He had to get them out for a few hours. He just needed a plan.

* * *

It Wednesday when cabin fever finally began to settle in on the team. Tony was the worst since he was usually constantly moving and now he couldn't even leave his room. Gibbs tried to make sure that he was never alone while he was awake but his sleeping schedule was unpredictable. On more than one occasion Gibbs found him wide awake at 0330 typing at McGee's laptop with only one hand.

Abby was another one that wasn't used to sitting still for long periods of time. Her broken ankle made it impossible for her to go exploring with Ziva, McGee, and Palmer. The terrain was too steep in some places. After creating identities for everyone she had nothing to do. Ducky wasn't even letting her do any physical therapy for at least another four weeks.

On Thursday Gibbs was sick of everyone moping around the cabin. They needed something to do to get them all out of the cabin.

But first he had to get Tony out of the bedroom. He told McGee and Palmer to garb both chairs from the den and some rope. They followed the order even tough they were confused by it. It wasn't until after he led them to his and Tony's room did they realize what Gibbs had in mind.

Tony's eyes lit up when Gibbs told him the plan. He was so happy to be getting out that he bit back all of his references to 'Prison Break'. There was no need to annoy his saviors before they rescued him. He really wanted to watch a movie. McGee's laptop was too small to get a decent picture.

Tony was surprised when he saw Abby wearing some of Ziva's clothes. Her tattoos were cover and her hair was set in curls instead of her pigtails. Her skin even had color to it. She looked normal but not normal at the same time. It just wasn't her.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked Tony and Gibbs.

"It's... cute," answered Tony. "It's just...."

"You hate it."

"No, no. You look really uncomfortable."

As soon as Tony was sitting comfortably on the couch Gibbs ushered everyone out the door. They were told not to come back for five hours. Considering the fact that Abby needed new clothes that she was unfamiliar with, he wasn't too worried that they would be back too early. Plus when McGee did some research he found that the nearest _anything _was at least an hour away.

Gibbs saw that Tony managed to find a James Bond movie. He smiled fondly at the sight. The kid truly looked happy despite his condition... well if not happy he was at least content.

"You sent everyone away so that we can talk. There isn't much that I can tell you that you haven't already heard."

"Why haven't you told me about your past before? I could have helped you."

"When we first met I planned on staying on your team for two years. I really blew that rule... never get attached. You changed that. You forced me to grow attached to you and you didn't even try."

"How did I do that?"

"You constantly chose me. You listened to me... even my most outlandish ideas. Mostly, you gave me attention. None of my other CO's would have let me stay with them when I had nowhere else to turn. They wouldn't have told me that I was irreplaceable. They wouldn't have come to see me when I had the plague just to order me not to die. In your twisted way, you took care of me when I had no one else. That's why I stayed with you."

"Tell me about Baltimore. Ducky said that when we first met you were depressed."

"You know that I was a homicide detective in Philly and basically a traffic cop in Baltimore. I wasn't making a difference. I wasn't needed and it was slowly killing me. Every time there was an opening in homicide I asked for a transfer and every time I asked I was denied. Every time someone new, a rookie, was brought in.

"Lia was the only person who was keeping me sane. She understood why I wanted to be in homicide... the only that could understand."

"Your mother."

"I wasn't close to her but I felt that if I couldn't give her the justice she deserved then the least I could do was get justice for others like her. I know who killed her but I can do nothing about it. I couldn't put my father behind bars for her."

"Did you..." Gibbs didn't know how to ask Tony if he tried to kill himself, but Tony knew what he was asking. He didn't like he was asking that question, though he understood why he was asking it. He needed to know if there was going to be a repeat of behavior.

"Once. It was about a month before I met you." He didn't go into any more detail than that. He didn't want to talk about that part of his past and Gibbs didn't blame him for not wanting to talk.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Both were staring at the TV but neither of them was watching it. Gibbs didn't want to believe what was coming out of DiNozzo's mouth. Ducky suspected this; told him that it was possible but to hear it from Tony was hard.

He knew he didn't talk much but there were some things that Tony had to hear.

"I became attached as well."

"You're attached to all of us."

"In a sense that's true. But with you it's different. I chose my team. You know that. But if I had to chose from you, McGee, and Ziva, I would chose you every time."

"Between me and Abbs?"

"Don't push it, DiNozzo."

"Abby." Gibbs glared at him. "Right, shutting up, Boss."

"Vance didn't like that I was always supporting you. I had to distance myself from to protect you from him. He would have fired the both of us if he thought that we were too close. He would claim that it was inappropriate. In a way, he would be right."

"Morrow and Jenny didn't care."

"Morrow didn't care. Jenny didn't know the truth until after the whole mess with La Grenouille."

"After that she didn't have the right to pull me off your team."

"Vance once told me that NCIS needed 'McGees' and not 'DiNozzos'. He can't understand men like us. He probably doesn't want to understand."

"What do you mean?"

"We follow our instincts. Vance works with patterns and logics."

"There are no patterns or logic to murder," Tony scoffed. "Most probies know that. Most of our cases are solved because we follow your gut."

* * *

They found the mall in Mount Hope with no problems; mostly because they refused to let Palmer drive or let Ducky touch a map. It wasn't a large mall by any standards but it had everything they needed for hiding out in a remote area of West Virginia

Twice McGee and Palmer had to pull Abby away from Hot Topic and into a store that could be labeled as preppy. But soon both of them were carrying a full wardrobe worth of clothes.

It didn't take Ryan long to find the toy store. He begged that they get a few games that everyone could play together. His computer was entertaining but being on-line all day wasn't his idea of fun. Monopoly and Sorry were on top of the pile. No one noticed that Abby added Twister after Ryan picked out Candy Land. McGee vetoed Scrabble as soon as Ziva picked it out. He was still bitter that she beaten him with a two letter word. Palmer picked Operation. That caused everyone that didn't have a medical training to groan.

Ducky bypassed the games and went to the books. He didn't recognize all of the titles and none of them were from when he was a child but the colorful illustrations caught his attention nonetheless. He could see himself reading stories the Ryan as he fell asleep. Many of the stories that he told his colleagues were not appropriate for children no matter how mature they are.

Ziva and Abby lead the group to a video store. Tony would have been disappointed if they didn't bring some thing back for him. Abby knew that he would watch anything with a plot and a beautiful woman in it... though even a woman wasn't always necessary. Knowing this she began to take random movies from the shelves and handed them to Ziva to read the backs of. Most of them found their way back to its shelf.

Ducky wanted to find something that even Gibbs would watch without complaint.

"It isn't very often that Jethro mentions a film. Only one time comes to mind, though I doubt they have it in stock."

"What movie?" asked Abby. Any information about Gibbs was rare to come across and she was more than ready to soak it up.

"_Air Force One, _I believe. He mentioned quite a few years ago when we first met Kate. He couldn't even remember the title. Now that I think about it, Anthony became rather annoyed by that fact," mused Ducky.

"Tony made Dad watch that movie with him. He told him that he would like it. He has a knack for knowing if someone would like a movie. I always go to him for ideas," Abby said this while looking through the titles. "I found it."

* * *

A few hours and a couple stops (including a place that sold wheelchairs and a grocery store) later, they were finally home. Abby and Ryan found Tony and Gibbs sleeping in the living room. Tony was smiling.

"I think we are going to be alright." She smiled brightly

* * *

Weeks passed and Tony grew stronger. After a month Ducky removed the cast from his arm and the one that was on Abby's ankle. Soon Tony was using the abandoned crutches. His bones were mending but the bullet wound was giving him problems with walking.

This worried Gibbs. He knew that if Tony didn't heal he would never be a field agent again. If it was serious enough he might never be allowed to return to NCIS much less law enforcement. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Tony returned and that he didn't lose his senior field agent.

The problem was Tony knew this as well.

Gibbs spent most of his time making sure Tony didn't over work himself. More than once he had to reassure him that he would always be there to help him. He had never seen Tony this vulnerable and it scared him. Gibbs knew he had never been in this position before where he had people around him who knew what he might be losing.

They didn't leave the cabin often; only when being there for too long became unbearable. When Tony was allowed to leave Gibbs always went with him. Ziva and Ryan usually went along as well, though sometimes it was McGee and Abby who went instead of Ziva. They made it a rule that there would always be an agent at the cabin at all times.

Abby had started to carry around Ryan's camera wherever she went. She claimed she was making home videos to make up for the ones Tony didn't get a chance to make when he was a child. It was annoying but one complained about it either. They understood why she was doing it.

Soon after Tony was allowed to leave the cabin Ziva started to avoid being in the same room as him as much as possible without it being too noticeable... meaning everyone noticed. No one questioned her about it but that didn't stop them from forcing her to spend time with him. It also didn't stop Tony from cornering her in the den

"You know if I didn't know you better I would think you didn't like me." The expression on Tony's face was unreadable.

"We're friends."

"Yes we are. Yet that doesn't explain why you are avoiding. Friends spend time together but we haven't been spending time together."

"I am not avoiding you. I have a lot of work to do on your case. I do not understand why Gibbs is waiting to arrest him."

"You know why we are waiting, and don't change the subject. Why are you avoiding me?" He demanded an answer.

"You kissed me! At the store, you kissed me. You never kissed me like that before." Tony opened his mouth the say something. "I know you have kissed me before but not like that... not like you meant it. We are friends; you should not kiss me like that when we are friends. It's against the rules."

"I only kissed you for our cover. We are supposed to be playing a married couple. I was just playing my part. We all have roles."

"Do not lie to me. Actually, Leave me alone. I have work to do." She glared at him as he hobbled out the door.

* * *

During the next few days Tony begged Gibbs constantly to let him go shooting at the makeshift range McGee found. Gibbs said no and that the only way that he would let Tony to even touch a gun was when he could walk again without aid. His leg would never be able to handle the recoil.

When that didn't work Tony asked if he could come to watch. When Tony made the request he knew what he wanted— normality and something familiar. They never discussed the extent of the memory loss. Gibbs regretted that now. He knew what it was like to lose your memory. He grabbed his gun and a few blankets; then told McGee the he and DiNozzo were going out for a few hours.

"Tell me about your memory loss." It was an order and Tony knew better than to ignore it.

"It's Swiss cheese. I remember that some things that happened but not the how or why. My memories of Kate are almost nonexistent. I don't want to forget Kate. I read some case files off McGee's computer to induce flashbacks but it's not working. All I get are nightmares from when Ari killed her. I only know his name because I read it."

"Your father destroyed all your photos of Kate. Do you remember that?"

"No."

"You're blocking any memory that's connected to the photos. It'll come back. What else don't you remember?"

"How Jenny died or what happened afterward. "I'm missing four months."

"That explains when you learned sing language. You were bored. You probably learned it to keep your mind occupied while you were agent afloat. Vance sent you away after Jenny was killed. Don't ask... all you need to know is that I fixed it and I got you home."

"I called you pops. You didn't yell at me for that."

"You remember?"

"Vaguely. Everything else I can't remember are small things." He went quiet. "Did I really send you honey dust for Christmas?"

"I'm going to go shoot something. You stay wrapped up. Last thing I need is for you to get a cold." he tossed that comment over his shoulder.

"Yes Dad."

* * *

As they entered July Gibbs began making plans to get to New York... Long Island to be more specific. He made regular calls to the SecNav to keep Vance off their trail. He was told that Vance allowed the Fuller/DiNozzo case to go cold. Vance told the SecNav that he believed that DiNozzo was the shooter and the only way the case would be closed was to catch DiNozzo... and that wasn't going to happen as long as he was in Gibbs custody.

Gibbs had no idea how to get the entire team to New York. He weighed all of his options and decided that some of them had to stay in Spruce Knob. The hard part was deciding who was going and who was staying.

Abby had to stay. She was a scientist not a fighter. She would get in the way or they wouldn't be able to concentrate on the mission while trying to protect her. Any evidence could be sent back to her as soon as everything was done.

He did need to bring a medic. He wanted to take Ducky but he knew that he had to stay with Abby. He was the only one who could keep her from becoming hysterical other than himself. Palmer was good at what he did. If any one was injured Palmer could handle it until help arrived no matter how serious the problem. Tony at least had full confidence in his abilities and that was good enough of an endorsement as any. He just didn't want to tell his old friend that he had to sit this one out.

The real problem was choosing between Ziva and McGee. They both had strengths and weaknesses that could prove to be a liability.

Ziva was an expert marksman. She could almost out shoot him if need be. But she was very emotional when it came to protecting those she cared for. She also wasn't on the best of terms with Tony at the moment. He wasn't sure what her problem was but it could hurt them if she couldn't work with him.

McGee's skills with computers could come in handy if they had to hack security systems or track what Antonio DiNozzo was up to. But that also was a fault. He was more comfortable behind a desk than he was holding a gun. He was an average marksmen but he was getting better.

He really had no choice but to take Tony with him. He knew that he would only find his own way to New York if he had to and that Abby would help him. Besides, he would feel more comfortable with Tony around than with him in West Virginia. Trouble seemed to find him no matter where he was and it was better if he was there to stop it.

"Tomorrow at 0500 McGee, DiNozzo, Palmer, and I are taking my truck to New York. It will be cramped but the other vehicles are either too small, too conspicuous, or too old for the trip or Tony would be uncomfortable riding in it."

"Boss-man tomorrow is Tony's birthday. Why can't the mission be pushed back one more day so we can celebrate?"

"Abbs, we leave tomorrow." Tony said this in a way that left no room for argument. "Besides, we can always go out after we deal with my father."

"But—" she protested.

"We need to end this. He may be dying but my cousins aren't and they will find me and kill me for no other reason than that they can."

"I know Tony. I just wish I could go with you... or at least put a GPS chip in your neck."

"McGee! Gather ammo. I have a feeling we're going to need it. Abby, I want new identities. And book us a hotel in Manhattan. DiNozzo I want you practice walking without those crutches. I might let you have your gun back.

* * *

The drive to New York was long and tedious. Tony's leg would spasm every time the truck hit a bump in the road. He tried to hide it but Gibbs and Jimmy both saw the pain in his eyes. Jimmy told him to take some painkillers but he insisted that he was fine. When they stopped at a diner in Pennsylvania for something to eat, Jimmy slipped him one of Gibbs sleeping pills that Brad gave them in his soup.

* * *

Abby had given them all new identities. Tony and Gibbs were playing father and son again, Michael and Mark Shannon. They weren't sure why she picked those names but they didn't argue with her. They were supposedly were there on vacation. McGee and Palmer on the other hand were Tim Jackson and James Mallard. They were there for a business meeting.

Tony and Palmer were to stay at the hotel in the room Tony and Gibbs were staying in. to monitor the earwigs that Abby was able to sneak out of NCIS, while Gibbs and McGee went to arrest Antonio DiNozzo.

* * *

It was just about closing time when they stormed the office with a sectary at there heals telling them that they couldn't go into the office even though they had am arrest warrant. They even had a warrant to search the place but they were going to hold off doing that when they had more manpower.

"Sandra, you can leave early today. I can handle a couple federal agents." he stood up with his fingers under his desk. "What can I do for you gentleman?" You hear the sarcasm dripping from his words.

"You can start by turning around and put your hands behind your back," Gibbs harshly commanded. "You are under arrest for the murder of—"

"Actually, I don't think I am." Tony's cousins, Michelangelo and Giovanni, were in the office. They had both agents restrained and had needles to there necks. "No one tells me what to do." With a nod the twins sank the needles into their necks and everything went black.

* * *

Tony had been hobbling back and forth for the past hour. That was when they lost communication with Gibbs and McGee. They didn't hear any of the conversation between Gibbs and Antonio. Jimmy suggested that the office had a way to block and destroy bugs.

Tony knew that something was wrong. He could feel it in his gut and after eight years with Gibbs he learned to trust his gut feelings.

* * *

McGee could barely lift his head when he came to. He tried to get up but he couldn't move. He couldn't see anything either. Slowly his memories came back to him. He and Gibbs had been drugged.

Gibbs!

"Boss. Are you there?" His voice cracked as though he hadn't used it for a very long time. That made him wonder just how long he was out.

"McGee, be quiet." Gibbs voice was raspy as well, almost as bad as Tony's from when he first began talking.

"Are you—" McGee was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"Good, you both are awake." The voice of Antonio DiNozzo was mocking the both of them. "I did some research on your team Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Your director gave me dossiers on your team. With only one exception, the team you had created is a very impressive group."

" I only work with the best," he snapped.

"We have that in common." Gibbs flinched behind his blindfold at the comparison. "Timothy McGee, graduate of MIT and John Hopkins. Ziva David, Mossad Officer. Abigail Sciuto—"

"I don't need you to tell me what I already know about my team."

"No, I suppose I don't. It's just that there is one person who doesn't quite seem to fit in with the mold of being the best. You know, of course, that I am talking about Anthony DiNozzo. He was just a common cop when he joined your team. Tell me Agent Gibbs, how did Anthony manage to get on your team and stay there for such a long time when he has such a colorful resume."

Gibbs refused to say anything. Because of that he soon felt himself being unshackled from the wall and pushed out of the room.

"Tim?"

"Yeah Boss?"

"Semper fi!"

"Semper fi, Boss!"

* * *

On hour four, Tony was on the phone with Ziva. He was speaking in Italian but he did hear his and Fornell's names a few times. Other than that he had no idea what was being said. Tony would tell him when he was ready; he knew that. The one thing he did recognize was when Tony said 'semper fi' before he hung up.

Tony was quiet before he sighed. "We are going to my father's manor in an hour. Make sure that all of your supplies in your bag are secure. I am going to give you my backup but you aren't allowed to use it unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Got it, Boss," Jimmy mimicked what he heard a million times at crime scenes and in the bullpen.

"I know that Ziva had been training you in stealth back in West Virginia." Palmer nodded even though it wasn't a question. "I need you to remember everything that she thought you. It could mean the difference between life and death that you remember.

"Understood, Boss."

"Jimmy, semper fi."

"Semper fi."

* * *

Gibbs had no idea how much time had passed while they were beating him. It could have been hours or it could have been days. He hadn't uttered a single word the whole time since he left McGee chained and blindfolded. He refused to give the bastard any information on Tony or any of his other team.

"Boss?" asked McGee as Gibbs was once again chained to the wall. All Gibbs could do was cough in reply to let his agent know that he was there. He heard the chains around McGee being loosened. "We will get out of here. Semper fi."

Then he was alone. But it wasn't quiet for long. He could hear McGee's screams.

Though he knew they would never break McGee just like they would never break him.

* * *

It was with Tony's luck that his father had changed his security plans during the past 28 years. He and Palmer easily went past the cameras without being seen. Everything was the same as he remembered it. That meant...

"Palmer, I need you to climb a wall. I'll show you which one but after that you will be on your own. The manor should be empty but I want you to go through all the rooms and check anyways. If you find any one I want you to put them in the family room... I want to go for irony."

"Where will you be?"

"There's a second basement under the greenhouse. The entrance is hidden so I will keep it open for you. It's soundproof and I doubt that I will get a signal for my cell. We won't be able to contact each other. The house must be cleared before you come find me. Got it?"

"Got it, Boss."

* * *

Jimmy would never admit to Tony that he was scared. He wasn't made for this kind of work. He lost his footing twice while climbing the manor. He checked that the room was clear like Tony told him to before going inside.

All the other rooms on the floor were also clear. Jimmy couldn't help but think that it was more than a little creepy for such a large house to be empty... not that he was complaining.

But the manor wasn't empty. On the second floor that he checked he found a young red-haired girl with a black eye reading in what appeared to be her room. Jimmy lowered his gun.

"NCIS! I need you to go to the family room."

"Where's your badge?" She was suspicious.

"I never said I was an agent." He showed her his I.D. "Now I need to know if there's anyone else here."

"Nope. I haven't seen my father or my cousins since dinner at eight." She said 'my father' the same way that Tony did.

"What's your name?" asked Palmer. She did know his after all.

"Angelica DiNozzo. Wait... shouldn't you already have all this info before you do a raid?" She was growing suspicious again.

Palmer remained quiet. Why didn't they know that Tony had a half-sister?

* * *

When Tony entered the greenhouse he remembered where exactly where the hidden door was. He was careful as he went down the stone steps. His grip was tight on the railing and his gun. He knew that his knuckles were white even though he couldn't see them. The stairwell was pitch black but he knew better than to turn on a flashlight and give away the fact that he was there.

He heard the screams as soon as he opened the door at the bottom of the stairs. It was McGee. It took all that was in him to keep his pace steady. The painful reminder in his leg helped slow him down. He had no choice but to stand on his bad leg as he kicked open the door to the room that they were beating McGee.

"Drop your weapon!" yelled Tony. Antonio stopped mid swing but he didn't drop the cane he was using to beat McGee. "Drop the cane! Now!"

"When did you grow a backbone?" sneered Antonio.

"Last month when I finally accepted that what you do isn't my fault."

Antonio dropped the cane. "It has always been your fault." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

Three shots rang out.

* * *

Gibbs was becoming frantic. McGee had stopped screaming. In his mind that could only mean two things, either he was unconscious or dead.

Then he heard three shots.

* * *

Jimmy made his way to the greenhouse as fast as he could. Angelica tailed after him despite the face he told her to stay in the house. On the plus side, she was quiet.

They had just opened the door at the bottom of the stairs when they heard the shots. Jimmy pulled out his gun and told Angelica to get back to the greenhouse and hide.

* * *

Tony rushed as fast as his leg allowed him. He grabbed the blood-covered keys from Giovanni's still form and McGee from the chains that were holding him and removed the blindfold. McGee's breathing was heavy and controlled.

"Tim it's over. It's ok, you're ok." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. "Right now we need to find the boss. You have to walk. Can you do that for me?" Tony kept his voice soft and soothing. He had an arm around him.

That was how Jimmy found them a few moments later. He sighed in relief when he saw that his friends were alive.

"Jimmy, I need help. I don't think I can walk." Tony hated admitting that but he hated staying to the as room as three men he had just killed even more. "Take me to the boss. He's probably going crazy not knowing what's going on."

* * *

Gibbs didn't even look up when the door opened again. The only thing he could think about was the fact that McGee was dead and that he was next. He didn't want to admit that he wasn't ready to die. He was needed here... Kelly and Shannon didn't need him. His team needed him... Tony needed him.

He was a little surprised when he felt the blindfold being removed. He was even more surprised when a moist towelette wiped his face.

"Come on, Boss, you need to open your eyes. Hold him up Jimmy so I can get rid of those chains."

"Tony?"

"Don't worry Boss. Everyone is safe now." Tony turned to Jimmy. "Take Tim upstairs. He needs some fresh air. Call for an ambulance, make that two. Then call the SecNav. He's been waiting for an update. He won't care if you wake him up when he hears that you're one of Gibbs' team. Then call Fornell, he has an arrest to make."

"What about the others?" asked Jimmy.

"We made plans for me to call her in the morning. Now get to work. Get some ice chips for Gibbs!"

* * *

It was nearly 0200 when Fornell and Sacks made it to Vance's house. He got the 'mission accomplished' call half an hour earlier. At first, he didn't like that it was NCIS that was pulling him out of bed but he was overjoyed when he learned why.

He knocked the door down when Vance didn't answer. He knew that would wake him up when his knocking didn't. Vance came down with his gun drawn in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tobias?" He put his weapon down.

"Leon Vance, you are under arrest for four counts of conspiracy to attempt murder of a federal agent, three counts of conspiracy to attempt murder of federal employees, and one count of conspiracy to attempt murder of a federal liaison."

"You can't do this Fornell!" His eyes went to his gun.

"Can I do 'this', Agent Sacks?"

"Yes sir, I believe you can."

"The only reason Jethro isn't the one arresting you is because he's stuck in New York," sneered Fornell.

Vance knew that he was caught as soon as he heard 'New York'. He dove for his gun and aimed for Fornell.

Sacks double tapped his gun and Vance was dead.

* * *

When Gibbs opened his eyes again the room was a blinding white. He snapped them close at the pain. He knew he wasn't dead. He opened his eyes slowly so he could adjust to the light. It wasn't as blinding as before.

He had no idea where he was. Sure he knew he was in a hospital but it didn't look like any of the hospitals in Washington. Then he remembered — he was in New York.

"It's about time you woke up." There was a young red-haired girl sitting cross legged on the opposite bed. She was much too young to be a nurse and going by her clothes, she wasn't a candy stripper. He couldn't figure out why she was in his room. "Tony wanted me to look after you while he's at physical therapy. I'm Angelica, but Tony keeps calling me Angie. I don't know why he does that. Though he should be back soon." Gibbs gave her a look that clearly said that her name meant nothing to him. "I'm Tony's sister. I'm going to be living with him and Ryan from now on. My mother's family hates me and I hate my father's family."

"Okay."

"I know you are a man of few words than 'okay'." Tony hobbled in on crutches. "You had more to say when you found out about Ryan."

Gibbs ignored the rant. "Why were you in physical therapy?"

"Let's just say that you were right when you said that I wasn't ready to shoot a gun. The docs said that I have three weeks of therapy and another two before my leg will be strong enough. Your doctors said that you can leave in twenty-four hours."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days," answered Angelica. "It was so boring having to stay here while Tony had therapy."

They both ignored her. "Don't even think about signing yourself out. We don't even leave until tomorrow night. We have a flight to Dulles."

"What about my truck?"

Tony smiled. "McGee drove it back to Washington yesterday. The worst he got was a broken arm. We are the only ones that aren't back at home now."

"We don't exactly have a place to live. I'm all of my clothes and books shipped to your house. I you don't mind."

Gibbs just shook his head.

* * *

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Tony was exhausted. He was still trying to get used to his new roles as a father for Ryan and an older brother to his sixteen-year-old sister. He did get help from the team but they couldn't be with him 24/7. Plus, he didn't want to seem to be incompetent. But he was starting to wear himself out.

He had sold his father's company. He only had the condition that whoever bought the place had to fire everyone that was connected the the DiNozzo family. He didn't mind if his mother's family worked there. It was his grandfather's business after all. He got a fairly good deal off from it.

The manor was sold the Historical Society.

Angelica was easy... except her schedule was nearly as hectic his during a good week. Between school, gymnastics practice, and hanging out with friends, it was impossible to know where she was going to be at all times. He got her a new cell phone and told her to text whenever she was going somewhere. He wasn't ever if she really went to all the places she said she did or that she only text him to annoy him.

Abby took Angelica as a little sister. She helped her with all the 'girl stuff' that Tony couldn't help her with. They had very little in common but they fit together the same way he and Abby had always fit. Abby was the only one other than Tony that was allowed to call her Angie. No ever questioned it; it just was how things were.

Ryan stayed at NCIS's new day care center when he wasn't at school. The problem though was that he wasn't making any friends. Tony was convinced that missing kindergarten and first grade did more harm to him than originally believed. Gibbs told him to give Ryan time but he couldn't help but worry. He had hoped that the adoption would have made him feel more comfortable

Then there was his relationship with Ziva. They had been dating behind Gibbs' back ever since he returned from New York. He wanted her to move in with them but with Gibbs living only a few blocks away, there was no way they could hide it. It was hard enough hiding it at the office. He loved her in a way that he never loved Jeanne. The only person that knew at NCIS was Abby and that was because he never could hide that he was hiding something from her.

Gibbs and Tony's relationship was better at work. While they didn't let outsiders see how close they were, they didn't hide it from their friends or the new director. They kept things professional at work but outside they were like any other father and son. Tony even called Gibbs 'dad' when he knew no one else was around, even Angelica called him that a few times. Ryan called him grandpa no matter who was around.

Bart Tomlin was in the same mold as Tom Morrow. He made it clear that he understood that he needed to earn their trust after what happened during the last two administrations. But he did expect them to come to him if he did anything that made them uncomfortable. He made it very clear that he had no hidden agenda for the team and promised that there wouldn't be any secret missions that they had to hide from each other.

Morning was one of the most disorderly times at the DiNozzo house. Tony tried hard to get it down to a science but even when they plan ahead they always seem to be running late. He even made everyone lay out their clothes before going to bed. It didn't work but it did take five minutes off from being extremely late. This morning was no different than the others.

"Angelica! Hurry up. You wear a uniform to school; it shouldn't take you an hour the get ready!" Tony yelled up the stairs to his sister.

"Do we have to go over this every morning? I have to do my hair and choose my accessories. The uniform is so bland. And Abby showed me a new hairdo and I didn't know how long it would take for me to do it."

"That is why we have the rules. Get downstairs and get something to eat before we have to leave. You have ten minutes! And don't blame me if it's cold."

He heard a throaty chuckle from the door. Ziva had shown up. He gave her a peck on the lips. He knew better than to do more than that with Ryan around. "Things will never be boring around here."

"I thought that was the reason to stuck around," quipped Tony.

"It is a benefit. But I think it is the people more so that the lack of non-action that occurs in this house." She stepped into his embrace and returned his peck. Then they heard someone clear their throat by the door that Ziva had been standing at only moments before. They jumped apart when they realized that it was Gibbs standing there looking more amused than angry.

Tony and Ziva were speechless. Gibbs was ignoring what he saw and for that moment so would they. That didn't mean they weren't scared. Gibbs could take one of them off the team or force them to break up. They didn't like either option.

Gibbs had Tony follow him to his car and told Ziva to drop Ryan off at school. He enjoyed the look of pure panic that crossed his agents' faces.

"You broke rule twelve." It was a statement of fact and Tony cringed at his tone Gibbs used.

"Actually Boss, dating by definition is a way for two people to get to know each other. I already knew Ziva when we started going out." Gibbs glared at him. "Yes Boss."

"Keep it out of the office." Tony smiled at his words. "You managed it for five months; I don't see why you can't stay together."

"How did you know?"

"I always know when you are dating someone seriously. Ziva wasn't complaining that you weren't spending time with her so I just did the math. Besides, I can't separate you two now... she's pregnant."

"Ziva's not pregnant. I would know if she was."

"Yeah, she is. I'm guessing she's two months along."

Even before discovering Ziva might be pregnant Gibbs was the only thing that was stopping Tony from asking Ziva to marry him. Now that he had Gibbs blessing to be with her it was the only thing that he could think about.

He had to ask her before she suspected that she was pregnant. He didn't want her to think that the only reason he wanted to marry was because of the baby. That was a sure way to get he to say no.

He made reservations at her favorite restaurant, bought flowers (white roses), he even put chocolates on her desk without anyone noticing. Gibbs and Abby were the only two who knew where the chocolates came from. McGee thought that they should have had them tested before she ate any of them. But she just smiled and told him that she knew where they came from even without a note.

Tony's actions made Gibbs curious. He had never given Ziva candy at work that didn't come from the vending machines. He was up to something.

"DiNozzo, my office, NOW!" yelled Gibbs. "Did you do something stupid?"

"Not lately," joked Tony.

"I'm being serious Tony. There's not that many reasons for a guy to give his girl chocolates and doing something stupid is one of those reasons."

Tony ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not discussing this in an elevator with my boss."

At lunchtime Gibbs practically pulled Tony out of the office. Tony didn't say a word while they were in the car to the restaurant. That unnerved Gibbs. When they got there he started to rant about Angelica's gymnastics team. When they got their food Gibbs had enough.

"Tony! What's going on with you?"

"I'm going to ask Ziva to marry me. There, you got me to confess. I just need tomorrow off to pick out a ring."

"No."

Tony stopped breathing. "What do you mean by 'no'?"

"No you can't have the day off. Come by my place tonight."

It was late when Tony made to Gibbs house that night. He had a hard time getting Ryan to fall asleep. Angelica's keeping an eye on him as she did her homework. He hoped that she was in bed as well when he got home. He didn't want to deal with her when he was exhausted as he was.

He was confused as to why Gibbs wanted him to come to his place. He needed a ring not advice on where he could get one. He was even more confused when he brought him to his bedroom instead of down to the basement.

"I met Shannon in Stillwater on the day that I left for the Marines. We were heading to the same place so we sat next to each other. She gave me her address and we began writing to each other. Whenever I had leave I would go see her.

"One summer, nearly five years later, I realized that I was in love her and proposed. She said yes." He grabbed something from a box. "I gave her this ring." It was white gold with a single simple cut diamond. It was beautiful.

"I want you to have it."

"Boss..."

"I'm not your boss here."

"Dad, I can't take that. I can get my own ring for Ziva."

"Tony, I don't have anyone else to give this ring to. This ring is meant to be worn. Shannon would have wanted you to have it. Ziva deserves to have a ring that she can be proud of." He bore his eyes into Tony's "Take it."

All Tony could was nod his head.

Two days later Ziva walked into the office with a huge smile on her face despite being a little green. Gibbs saw Shannon's ring on her finger and gave he a hug and a whispered 'good luck'. McGee was confused but didn't say anything.

An hour later they got a call that they had a case.

"Ziva, you're on desk duty for the next seven months. Tomlin wouldn't like it if I drag a pregnant girl to crime scenes."

Ziva's eyes went wide as everyone's eyes went to her.


End file.
